Mi luna
by Elisabeth Lupin
Summary: Lily espera en su casa a una alumna nueva en Hogwarts que Dumbledore ha pedido que aloje. Cual será su sorpresa al descubrir que es su mejor amiga de la infancia Elisabeth será la artífice de muchos cambios para la pelirroja y su mejor amiga en Hogwarts:
1. Chapter 1

**Reencuentro inesperado**

Lily Evans esperaba en el salón de su casa, mirando insistentemente a la chimenea. Cualquiera que la mirase pensaría que estaba loca, pues... ¿qué hacía una joven como ella mirando la chimenea en las vacaciones de verano? Y digo como ella, porque era realmente una chica que llamaba la atención; tenía una figura esbelta y proporcionada, con rasgos finos y aristocráticos, que le daban una natural elegancia. La piel era de color crema, suave y delicada, con un ligero color en las mejillas que la daba un encanto propio e innegable. Su pelo era una larga cabellera de color rojo fuego que llamaba la atención al instante, igual que sus ojos verdes como gemas que brillaban con fuego propio y parecían dos relucientes esmeraldas engastadas en sus ojos almendrados.

Y bien, porqué una chica así estaba mirando a la chimenea? Pues porque el director de su colegio: el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore le había pedido al año anterior, justo antes de acabar el curso, un peculiar favor: recibir en su casa a una maga que se iba a trasladar a Hogwarts y que vivía en un sitio remoto, cuyo nombre no mencionó. Y allí estaba, esperando a su barbudo director y a la invitada, que ahora mismo ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba; suspiró, a su hermana Petunia casi le había dado algo cuando se lo anunciaron sus padres, que estaban de acuerdo "Pues no habría estado mal que le diese uno, así me dejaría en paz el resto del verano" pensó la pelirroja.

No se llevaba bien con su hermana, en realidad, a su hermana ella la repugnaba ¿porqué? Porque era bruja; toda su familia eran muggles, pero ella no, había recibido una carta cuando tenía once años invitándola al colegio, y allí fue, hizo buenas amigas y aprendió muchas cosas, siendo conocida como una de las mejores del colegio. Y allí estaba, esperando a encontrarse con una joven que entraría con ella a cursar su séptimo y último año en su colegio, que se había convertido en su segundo hogar.

Unas llamaradas verdes surgieron en la chimenea, y Lily se incorporó con una sonrisa en la cara, de entre ellas salió un viejo con una larga barba blanca y una túnica morada con estrellas bordadas, tras él apareció un baúl de tamaño medio, y por último, la joven con la que iba a compartir techo aquel último mes de vacaciones. El viejo sonrió afablemente y le dijo

Ah, Lily, aquí estás! Bueno...

Lily se fijó mientras él hablaba en la chica que salió de la chimenea; era algo más alta que ella, con un cuerpo realmente escultural, con curvas armoniosas y muy bien proporcionado. Llevaba un vestido blanco corto que dejaba ver sus largas piernas y unas sandalias del mismo color que remarcaban el tostado de su piel, dorada por el sol y con un color precioso. Tenía el pelo rubio como el oro que le formaba tirabuzones en las puntas y que, ahora mismo, le tapaba la cara. Cuando pudo vérsela, se quedó en shock, había algo en esa nariz recta, esos pómulos altos, la sonrisa de aquellos labios rosados y esas kilométricas pestañas que le recordaba algo, a alguien, se fijó en los ojos y ahogó un grito, sólo había alguien que tuviese los ojos de aquel azul oscuro, como una noche de verano, como dos puros zafiros...

LISA! – exclamó Lily echándose encima de la joven, cortando al profesor que la iba a presentar. La joven, que también había observado atentamente a la pelirroja gritó a su vez

LILY!

Las dos se abrazaron muy fuerte, diciendo cosas a la vez y sin enterarse de lo que decía la otra. El profesor Dumbledore las observaba con una sonrisa benevolente en la cara y la alegría chispeando en sus ojos azules escondidos tras sus gafas de media luna.

Veo que ya se conocían – dijo el director

Y así era, a las dos bellas jóvenes las unían seis largos años de profunda amistad. Se conocieron en la guardería, a los cuatro años y se hicieron inseparables en poco tiempo; no podían estar más de un día sin verse y con una mirada podían sustituir conversaciones enteras. Hasta que un buen día, cuando ambas tenían diez años, la familia de ella se mudó a Estados Unidos y poco a poco, perdieron el contacto, pero lo más importante es que, aunque habían pasado siete largos años, se habían reconocido sólo mirándose a los ojos.

Bueno, creo que no habrá problema, os dejo para que os pongáis al día – dijo el viejo – Adiós Elisabeth, adios Lily, y gracias de nuevo.

No hay de qué profesor

Adios tío – dijo Lisa, o Elisabeth, como queráis. El director desapareció.

Tío? Dumbledore es tu tío?

Ajá, hermano mayor de mi madre.

NO lo puedo creer, TAMBIÉN ERES BRUJA!

SÍIIIII!

Las dos se echaron a reír y subieron los escalones hasta la enorme habitación de Lily en la que había tres camas en ese momento, Lisa dejó su baúl que traía con magia al lado de una de las tres y se sentó en la cama donde estaba Lily y comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que les había pasado.

Lisa le confesó que siempre había sabido que era maga, sus padres eran dos de los descendientes de familias de sangre pura más antiguas y poderosas del mundo; aún así, siempre habían estado a favor de una total integración con los muggles, y ella había crecido con ellos. Cuando se mudaron, entró en una exclusiva academia de magia para chicas en una isla del pacífico, allí recibió la mejor educación, pero ahora que había acabado allí las clases, sus padres habían decidido mandarla a Hogwarts con su tío, cosa a la que ella no se había opuesto, pues quería conocer aquel colegio que tanto alababan sus padres.

Lily contó cómo habían sido sus seis años en Hogwarts, hablando de las clases, de cómo se había sentido al descubrir que era bruja, de todas las trastadas y jugarretas que había hecho y de un pequeño grupo de chicos que fastidiaban de continuo: los Merodeadores.

Merodeadores? – preguntó Lisa

Ajá, son tres chicos (NdA: Debido a la increíblemente grand repugnancia de la autora hacia el sujeto de Peter Pettigrew, en esta historia se omitirá toda mención a su existencia) que se dedican a hacer bromas y liarse con cualquier cosa capaz de estar guapa con una falda.

Populares no?

Son los más deseados de Hogwarts – resopló Lily

Y cual es el que te gusta?

Ninguno! – la rubia alzó una ceja, era increíble, había conseguido por su tono de voz saber lo que más en secreto guardaba – Bueno... hay uno, se llama James Potter; es muy guapo, saca muy buenas notas, aunque no estudia nada, es muy poderoso, buscador y capitán del equipo de quiddicht de nuestra casa...

Vaya, parece perfecto, cual es el pero? – preguntó Lisa.

Qué él es muy arrogante, es un creído, un chulo y un engreído, además tiene una novia nueva cada mes como mínimo.

Te ha contado ya que lleva pidiéndola salir al menos tres años y que ella se ha negado siempre? – preguntó alguien desde la puerta.

Lara!

En el quicio de la puerta estaba apoyada una joven de su misma edad, era de mediana estatura, como Lily, y estaba algo "rellenita" como decía siempre, tenía la piel muy pálida, blanca como nieve virgen, y el pelo negro como el azabache y muy liso. Pero lo más curioso de ella eran sus ojos, unos grandes y expresivos ojos violetas, y no es que fueran un azul así un poco lila, no, eran violetas completamente, y estaban sombreados por unas largas y frondosas pestañas negras. Sonrió y avanzó a abrazar a su amiga

Cómo has entrado?

Llegué en la red flu justo antes de que el director cerrase el acceso – explicó ella y se volvió hacia la rubia presentándose – Yo soy Lara Sheirall, encantada.

Un placer, yo soy Elisabeth Rickman, - sonrió dándole la mano – pero puedes llamarme Lisa.

Vale, tú llámame Lara. – y se volvió hacia la pelirroja – Os conocíais?

Sí, fuimos mejores amigas mucho tiempo, antes de que yo me enterase de que era bruja.

Qué casualidad, eh?

Desde luego – sonrió Lisa, viendo que con aquella joven se podía coger confianza de inmediato – Pero qué es eso de que llevas rechazando al tal James tres años?

Pues, - ella se sonrojó – él siempre me está molestando y me pide salir.

Y tú le dices que no porque...

Porque no quiero ser otra más de su lista – dijo ella tristemente – creo que el único interés que tiene en mí es que no me he echado a sus pies.

Venga, Lily, no digas eso! – exclamó Lara – sabes perfectamente que a James le gustas mucho, siempre está jugándosela por ti y te defiende de esos estúpidos Slytherin que te insultan por lo de la sangre.

Te llaman sangre sucia! – se enfureció Lisa – Quiero que me los presentes nada más llegar! Me los voy a cargar!

Yo te ayudo – se unió de inmediato Lara, y empezaron ambas a hacer planes, cada cual más cruel y sangriento para darles una lección. Lily rió, la habían hecho sentirse mucho mejor.

Bueno, ese no es el único problema – dijo, sonrojándose – lo cierto es que bueno... James es muy popular y...

Y...?

Pues no sé, si saliese con él me sentiría como inferior – intentó explicarse – no creo que pudiese.

Ese es un problema. – se dijo más para sí Lisa.

Cierto.

EL ánimo decayó un pequeño momento, en el que la rubia se quedó mirando a sus dos amigas fijamente. Lo cierto es que eran muy guapas las dos, y podrían ser todo lo populares que quisieran si se lo propusiesen... una sonrisilla malévola se esbozó en su rostro y las otras dos la miraron interrogantes.

Queréis ser igual de populares que esos merodeadores?

Venga, Lisa, no creo que podamos – susurró Lara.

Querer es poder – sonrió ella.

Bueno... por intentar, qué perdemos? – dijo Lily – Además, Lara, así conquistarás a Sirius.

Uyyyyyyy, seguro, eso no es muy difícil – resopló la chica – sólo hace falta algo de maquillaje y un par de sonrisitas.

Quién es Sirius? – preguntó confundida la rubia

Otro de los merodeadores, resumiendo: cara bonita, cuerpo de infarto, sonrisa deslumbrante, una novia cada dos días...

No parece muy recomendable

Es buena persona cuando no se está pavoneando – dijo Lily

Sí

Pues no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será el tercero – comentó Lisa.

Oh, Remus es el mejor: es dulce, atento, caballeroso, responsable, estudioso, tierno, amable... – enumeró Lily

Je, parece que estás enamorada de él – exclamó Lara de broma

No! Sólo somos amigos – rió la pelirroja – Pero la verdad es que de los tres, Remus es el mejor

Volviendo al caso – dijo Lisa – Vamos a hacer un planning que llamaremos "Conquistar a los merodeadores"

Conquistar a los merodeadores? – preguntó Lily – estás de broma, verdad?

Bueno, bueno... ya sé! "PCCP"

Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeee? – rieron las dos

Plan de Conversión en Chicas Populares ¿No os gusta?

Bueno, pues ala

Vale, - dijo Lara, y le susurró a Lily de forma bastante audible – Porqué le tenemos que poner un nombre?

Porque todo buen plan tiene que tener un buen nombre. – exclamó la rubia contenta, Lily reía, su amiga no había cambiado casi nada, seguía siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás y tenía un buen humor que podía con todo – A ver, el primer problema era que no creéis ser lo suficiente buenas para ellos...

Hombre, eso no, sólo que ... no sé, ser algo más de su estilo.

Bueno, da igual, y el otro es que ellos son muy mujeriegos – siguió enumerando – Y ya está?

Bueno... no te hemos dicho un ínfimo detalle – comenzó Lily

Puede que tengamos problemas con sus clubs de fans – dijo Lara.

Tienen club de fans? Por las barbas de Merlín! Bueno, lo mismo, empezaremos por la estética...

Este va a ser un curso memorable – dijo Lily, como intuyendo algo.


	2. Cambios

**Cambios**

Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue ir a la peluquería, a someterse a una sesión embellecedora: manicura, pedicura, limpieza de cutis, mechas etc. La verdad es que Lara y Lily empezaban a temer en lo que se habían metido al ver a Lisa hablando tranquilamente con la peluquera que con hábiles movimientos de varita las cortaba y arreglaba el pelo. Después de examinarlas, había decidido su corte de pelo y todo, y ellas se dejaban hacer, pues parecía saber muy bien lo que quería, y confiaban en ella. Lara, también, había decidido que ya que estaban con el plan, iba a adelgazar un poco, así que se había sometido a un régimen estricto ante el asombro de la señora Evans, que no estaba al tanto de nada.

Cuando salieron, pensaban que irían a tomar algo o a hacer otra cosa, pero eso no había sido suficiente para aquel día, pero no, no era suficiente para Lisa, que se las llevó a rastras a comprar maquillaje "decente" como decía ella. Compraron base, lápices de ojos, sombras, polvos, brillos y dios sabe qué más, todo mágico que cambiaba de color según tu gusto o no se iba o duraba una semana o no manchaba y mil cosas más.

Al final, cargadas con todo eso y unas cajitas mágicas ampliadas para guardarlo, se volvieron a la casa de Lily; subieron al cuarto donde la pelirroja encontró una carta encima de la mesa. Cogiéndola, la leyó, y una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro; luego sacó una carpeta llena de pergaminos y la metió dentro con otros muchos.

De quién era?

De James

Te escribe!

Sí, esta es su décima carta este año – confesó ella con mirada soñadora.

Y le contestas?

No

No! Porqué?

Pues no sé... se supone que le odio...

Pero... – comenzó Lara

Respóndele – dijo Lisa con una sonrisa maliciosa – es parte del plan

Bueno, vale.

Y mientras ella le escribía una larga carta al joven, y se la enviaba, Lisa aconsejaba a Lara sobre los colores que debía utilizar y cómo debía maquillarse. La chica era realmente muy hermosa, tenía la belleza embrujadora de una geisha: misteriosa y delicada, sus rasgos exóticos hacían que fuese imposible obviar su atractivo. Por lo que Lisa comenzó a hablarle sobre los colores que le favorecerían. Lily se unió a la conversación, sabiendo que les quedaba mucho por hacer, pero al menos, ya habían empezado.

Tras las continuas prácticas de cómo maquillarse, Lisa empezó con la ropa, y claro, la magia servía para todo, así que con unos cuantos hechizos, las chicas cambiaron todo su vestuario y también se fueron a comprar un par de túnicas y varias cosas más. Después pasaron a la segunda parte del plan que Elisabeth se empeñó en llamar "actitud", practicaron como hablar con los chicos, cómo hacer que se fijaran en ellas y cómo conquistarles.

Un día, se fueron a un centro muggle comercial y allí se separaron para ir a mirar diversas cosas. Lisa se fue con un elegante movimiento de su ondulante cabellera y paseó tranquilamente por todo el centro aparentemente sin percibir todas las miradas que le dirigían los chicos. Muchos de los cuales se giraban a mirarla cuando pasaba; pero a pesar de que pareciera que ella sabía mucho de esos temas, sus contactos con el sexo opuesto habían sido muy pocos.

SU padre era muy protector, y desde que ella era muy pequeña había decidido que ningún chico se acercase a su niñita; así pues, Lisa pasó toda su vida en internados para señoritas y colegios únicamente femeninos. Cuando ya empezaron a interesarle los chicos resultó estar en una isla, rodeada de agua sin un solo hombre a la vista; así que las únicas oportunidades que tenían ella y sus amigas de conocer gente era cuando hacían competiciones con el colegio vecino, que era masculino. A pesar de ello, las vacaciones daban para mucho, y la playa era un sitio ideal para conocer chicos, así que Lisa, vigilada muy de cerca por su padre, empezó a salir con unos cuantos.

Era divertido, pero ella nunca había encontrado a nadie especial con quién de verdad quisiera estar y a quién quisiese de verdad. Ahora, con nuevas amigas, a punto de empezar un nuevo curso apartada de su padre, que estaba en la otra punta del mundo, y en un internado mixto, estaba convencida de que iba a pasárselo en grande... "demasiado tiempo llevo sólo con chicas, éste año me lo voy a pasar bien" y así, con una sonrisa cruzándole la cara y haciéndola aún más hermosa, entró en una librería a ver si encontraba alguna novela de esas muggles que tanto le gustaban.

Estuvo un largo rato mirando tranquilamente libros y más libros, perdiéndose entre el olor a tinta y a papel que tanto le gustaba; entonces, fue a coger uno que le quedaba muy arriba, y no llegaba. En ese momento, apareció una mano por detrás y lo cogió, ella se dio la vuelta con una amplia sonrisa y contestó

Gracias "Ostras que guapo"

No hay de qué "Vaya, que guapa"

Lisa se quedó un minuto mirando al chico que tan amablemente le había cogido el libro, al tiempo que él la miraba a ella. Era alto y delgado, con la piel pálida con un suave color tostado que debía de haber cogido en verano; el pelo, rubio oscuro, le caía largo hasta el cuello sedoso y brillante, dándole ganas a la joven de tocárselo. Pero lo que más le impresionó, además de la sonrisa dulce y serena, fueron los ojos del joven, dos discos dorados que relucían como el oro al sol que entraba por la ventana. Reaccionó y observó que el joven, a diferencia de muchos otros, la miraba directamente a los ojos, y no al escote, como solían hacer. Eso la agradó, pero se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando como una boba, así que, con una sonrisa, y una sensación de tristeza en el corazón le dijo.

- Bueno, adiós.

- Adiós.

Él la vio marcharse, con pena, y ella pagó y salió de allí lamentándose por no haberle preguntado ni siquiera el nombre. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, miraba fijamente al suelo, y chocó con un chico moreno, muy guapo y musitando un perdón siguió su camino. Se tomó un batido pensando aún en el joven de la librería, pero, decidida a quitárselo de la cabeza, se dio otra vuelta, volviendo a encontrarse a sus amigas.

No les contó nada... qué había que contar? Pero se fueron hablando hacia la casa de Lily, mientras cada una enseñaba lo que había comprado. Ante el asombro de la pelirroja y la rubia, Lara había comprado un montón de artículos de broma, y cuando preguntaron para qué, ella repuso:

Pues para gastarles bromas a los chicos – explicó – Ellos nos las gastan siempre a nosotras, porqué no devolverles la pelota?

- Qué buena idea! – exclamó Lily – Y firmaríamos con nuestros motes

- Tenéis un mote? – preguntó Lisa

- Sí, - contestó Lara – yo soy Lila, porque según Lily mis ojos son como la flor, y ella es Labrynth, por que nunca terminas de conocerla y cuando te crees que ya te sabes su carácter, te sorprende.

- Te parece ridículo – dijo Lily sonrojada.

- No, al contrario, me parece que va muy bien con tú personalidad. – Lisa sonrió a su amiga para asegurarla – Es cierto que cuando alguien quiere conocerte se pierde muy a menudo.

- Y tú? – preguntó Lara tras un largo silencio – Tienes un mote?

- Sí, me llamaban Luna – sonrió ella – porque me encanta y, además, mi primer novio decía que a veces era tan fría y tan bella como ella.

- Es muy bonito – comentó Lily.

- Sí, precioso – añadió Lara.

Y así, hablando animadamente y planeando toda serie de gamberradas para los chicos del colegio, llegaron a casa de Lily y ayudaron a la madre de ésta con la cena. Los días fueron pasando en una tranquila y alegre rutina, Lily escribió otra carta a James y Lisa estaba convencida de que iban a desbancar a todas las tontitas sin cerebro que iban detrás de los merodeadores; Lily y Lara le habían contado lo de los clubs de fans y ella, que en un principio no se lo creía, estaba emocionada pensando en cómo hacer sufrir a todas esas chicas (NdA: Qué cruel, XD) Lo cierto es que no tenía ningún motivo para odiarlas, hasta que sus dos amigas le contaron como las molestaban cuando Potter iba siempre detrás suyo y cuando, por ende, estaban con los merodeadores. Ellas no lo tenían tan claro, pero también estaban algo emocionadas con la idea de dejarlas a todas con tres palmos de narices. Fueron a comprar el material para su último año de escuela, y ante su asombro, no encontraron a nadie, pero tampoco se preocuparon mucho, en su carta decía que tendrían dos bailes aquel año además del de graduación, así que debían comprase túnicas, pues querían estar muy guapas.

Llegó el final de las vacaciones, y el último día, cuando se despertaron Lily y Lara vieron que Lisa no estaba, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y había dejado una notita avisando de que tenía que recoger una cosa, así que ellas esperaron impacientes hasta que volvió la joven, hablando mientras hacían sus baúles y, agrandándolos mediante magia, metían dentro todo lo que quisieron sin ningún problema. Cuando llegó la rubia, sus amigas, que estaban en el jardín, disfrutando del sol, preguntaron de inmediato que era lo que había ido a buscar, y ella con una sonrisa deslumbrante, sacó una caja grande de terciopelo, y la abrió, mostrando unos hermosos colgantes de plata en forma de L con un 3 entrelazado. Las dos jóvenes los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Son preciosos – dijo Lily

- Increíbles – añadió Lara.

- Y esto?

- Somos nosotras – sonrió la joven acariciando uno con la yema de los dedos – Lisa, Lara y Lily; Luna, Lila y Labrynth; L cubo.

- Son la caña – dijo encantada Lily.

- Y el nombre es genial – exclamó Lara.

- Gracias. Pensé que podría ser nuestro distintivo, como los merodeadores, así cuando hagamos una broma, sabrán que hemos sido nosotras. – sonrió – Además, podríamos encantar los colgantes para que sean mágicos...

- Esa es una idea genial, hay un hechizo en uno de mis libros que nos serviría – dijo Lara entusiasmada.

- Y con unas pociones podríamos hacer que nos volvieran invisibles con una contraseña

- Estupendo!

Las jóvenes se miraron un momento y riendo, subieron corriendo atropelladamente las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto. Allí, cada una sacó los libros de hechizos, que no eran del colegio, que creyeron que les servirían; después de leerlos todos y hacer una lista, decidieron el sistema que iban a ponerles: debían pensar claramente su mote y la función que querían activar apretándolos en su mano izquierda. Luego, se pusieron manos a la obra, primero los encantaron para que aguantaran todo los hechizos que iban a lanzarles, haciendo que fuesen más resistentes que el diamante, y después, empezaron. Los sumergieron en una poción que serviría para hacerlas invisibles, y otra que las convertiría en animales, eligiendo uno, pues si tenían que ponerlos todos sería mucho más complicado, así que Lily eligió un hermoso unicornio perlado; Lara un lince de un tamaño mucho más grande de lo normal, con unos dulces y misteriosos ojos violeta; y Lisa, por último, una loba plateada, con los ojos oscuros como la noche.

- Porqué has elegido un lobo? – preguntó Lily mientras preparaban otro encantamiento.

- Es mi animal favorito, y además está en el escudo de armas de mi familia – explicó la rubia – Porqué habéis elegido vosotras a los vuestros?

- Me gustan los linces, son como gatos pero muchísimo más bonitos – dijo Lara entusiasmada, y añadió con un brillo en sus ojos – y más fieros.

- Y yo porque desde pequeña me han encantado los unicornios. – Lisa asintió, eso lo recordaba – Y cuando vi uno nada más llegar a Hogwarts me quedé prendada de esos animales.

- EY! Cuidado con eso! – exclamó Lara a Lily, que casi estropea el encantamiento.

Aquel fue un encantamiento que las permitiese flotar, y luego añadieron uno que las mantuviese comunicadas a las tres. Entonces, cuando pararon, y los colgantes se quedaron brillando con una débil luz blanca, se dieron cuenta de que era la una de la mañana y que no habían ni comido ni cenado, de tan absortas que habían estado con los hechizos y pociones. Así que las tres, rendidas, cayeron en su cama, y los colgantes quedaron en la mesa de la habitación, brillando levemente, absorbiendo toda la magia y los hechizos que les habían echado las jóvenes.

Uno de septiembre, en casa de los Evans, significaba revuelo ya de por sí, pero con dos chicas más que debían prepararse para ir a Hogwarts, era un maremagnum. Los baúles ya hechos, sólo faltaba lo más complicado: vestirse; cada una de las jóvenes se tiró media hora en el baño, duchándose, vistiéndose. Y luego, al salir, se arreglaban y se maquillaron levemente.

Weno, segundo capi arriba! Gracias a todos los q se lo leen y specialmente a los q m djan critiks! Intentaré hacerlos más largos a partir de ahora, que es cuando ya empieza a haber cosas para contar.

Chaus


	3. En el tren

**Teatro**

La tres jóvenes llegaban tarde a la estación, faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que saliese el tren, pero es que tuvieron que esperar a que Lisa les diese el visto bueno a su ropa y su peinado. Se metieron en el andén y se dieron cuenta de que no era tan tarde, así que se tranquilizaron y se dirigieron tranquilamente hablando a un vagón, haciendo como que no se daban cuenta de las miradas que les dirigían.

Lily, con su cabellera roja con su nuevo peinado y sus mechas rubias, llevaba una falda vaquera dejando ver sus largas piernas y una camiseta verde de manga corta con un pequeño escota que resaltaba sus ojos verdes esmeralda. Se calzaba con unas alpargatas del mismo color que su camiseta atadas a los tobillos y con una cuña bastante alta. Lara con sus extraños ojos violeta que tanto llamaban la atención y su larga y lisa cabellera negra azabache cortada a capas y con mucha más gracia, estaba muy bella con el vestido lila de tirantes anchos por encima de las rodillas y pequeños detalles en blanco y la chaqueta de punto de un tono algo más oscuro que resaltaba su piel blanca y acentuaba la esbelta cintura que se le había quedado tras su régimen. Completaba su atuendo con unas sandalias con un poco de tacón. Luego estaba Elisabeth, con sus tirabuzones rubios cayéndole sobre la espalda, su piel tostada y ligeramente dorada y sus grandes ojos azul oscuro iba impresionante con su falda de tablas vaquera oscura y las sandalias y la camiseta blancas.

Mientras iban hacia el tren, se oyó a sus espaldas una voz masculina que decía "¡Ey, Evans!" Las tres se volvieron y vieron a tres chicos muy guapos que sonreían seductoramente. Elisabeth se fijó atentamente en ellos.

El más alto era muy blanco de piel, con el pelo azabache y desordenado en todas direcciones, sus ojos eran de color caoba con vetas más claras y más oscuras y adquirieron un brillo especial cuando miraron a Lily. El segundo era también moreno y uno de los chicos más guapos que Lisa había visto; tenía los ojos de un color gris azulado muy bonitos y una sonrisa seductora que causó un efecto inmediato en Lara, que se sonrojó imperceptiblemente para todos excepto para ella. Pero el último, el último fue el que le causó una más honda impresión; era el chico de la librería! Allí estaba, mirándola asombrado con aquellos ojos dorados tan bonitos que tenía y con una media sonrisa que le daba un toque pillo. Lisa no se lo podía creer, tenía una suerte inmensa, ahora si que podría conocerle de verdad, sonrió a su vez.

Ellos se las quedaron mirando fijamente, asombrados ante el cambio de las dos chicas y de la belleza de la tercera. Remus la miraba y no podía contener su alegría, recordaba todavía como se había encontrado con ella y como le habían marcado aquellos ojos azules; sus amigos ni se enteraron de lo que sentía el rubio, estaban demasiando ocupados mirando con la boca abierta a las jóvenes. Lily, siguiendo las directrices de Lisa y el plan que habían trazado, atusándose el pelo con un gesto casual, pero que arrancó destellos de bronce de su cabello rojo, sonrió levemente y contestó:

Hola James – (NdA: Me he enrollado como las persianas, pero todo esto que he contado, pasa en unos segundos)

Y dejando a los tres chicos, y especialmente a James, mirándolas con la boca abierta subieron al tren. Ocuparon un compartimiento corriendo y miraron por la ventana riéndose como chiquillas al ver que los tres estaban todavía en estado de shock.

"Es perfecta" fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar James en ese momento, no sabía qué había hecho la pelirroja, pero las vacaciones le habían sentado realmente muy bien. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Sirius, que movió la cabeza como despertando de un sueño y exclamó.

Joder, no me digas que esa era Sheirall!

Sí, eso parece – comentó Remus como con la cabeza en otro sitio y susurró para sí mismo – tengo que conocer a esa chica.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeh! A Remusin le ha salido la vena merodeadora – se mofó Sirius que, desgraciadamente para el joven, le había oído – Has visto, James? James! – dijo sacudiéndole.

Eh? – el otro salió de su ensoñación y miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos muy abiertos – Has visto... Has visto a Evans? Por Merlín, estaba... estaba...

Sí, sí, siempre está así cuando la ves después del verano – dijo Sirius – Bueno, lo cierto es que hoy estaba hecha un verdadero bombón, tienes buen gusto Prongs.

Si alguien se pregunta quién diablos es Prongs, le diré que era el mismo James, era su mote, su nombre de merodeador, como lo era Padfoot de Sirius y Moony de Remus. Esos eran sus apodos y sólo los usaban cuando estaban solos. Y a qué venían? Pues bien, resulta que uno de los merodeadores tenía un problema, uno gordo, Remus era un licántropo, y había hecho todo lo posible por que sus amigos no se enterasen, pero cuando lo hicieron, no se apartaron de él como había pensado, sino que lo aceptaron con una sonrisa y decidieron hacerse animagos ilegalmente para poder acompañarle. De allí venían los apodos: James era un ciervo, Sirius un perro y Remus... un lobo

Vamos a lo nuestro, a Moony le ha gustado la rubia.

De verdad! – exclamó James volviendo a ser él mismo – Eso es bueno Moony!

Pero bueno, ni que nunca me hubiese gustado alguna chica! – exclamó el rubio, sus amigos enarcaron una ceja y se le quedaron mirando – No me miréis así!

Venga! Si les tienes prácticamente fobia a las mujeres! – exclamó Sirius – Los líos que has tenido han sido porque te lo pidieron ellas, tú nunca te interesas!

En eso tiene razón Padfoot. – dijo James

Bah! Pues bueno, me ha gustado, vale! La vi en verano en una librería y desde entonces no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza – admitió Remus por fin, sus dos amigos sonrieron – Me gusta la chica, vale! Y ahora dejadme en paz!

No me extraña amigo, esa chavala tenía una delantera... Auch – se quejó al recibir la colleja de su amigo rubio.

Ni se te ocurra, entendido? – exclamó Remus mientras iban hacia el tren.

No te preocupes, sabes que la que os interesen a vosotros son sagradas – dijo Sirius.

En eso tenía razón, tal vez fuese un mujeriego de narices, pero lo cierto es que cuando uno de sus dos amigos daba pruebas de interesarse de verdad por alguna chica, para él se volvían intocables. En eso se demostraba la firme lealtad que tenía hacia sus amigos, lealtad que se habían ganado a pulso, pues eran los tres como hermanos.

En el vagón, las chicas dejaron de mirar a los merodeadores cuando éstos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Lara y Lily se sentaron en uno de los sillones y Lisa en el otro, con los pies entre sus dos amigas; éstas, sonrientes se volvieron y la miraron con una pregunta en la mirada. Ella se encogió levemente

Qué? – dijo en tono inocente

Has visto cómo te miraba Remus?

Remus?

Venga no te hagas la loca – dijo esta vez Lily

Bueno – la rubia se sonrojó – Tengo algo que contaros... cuando fuimos al centro comercial y fui a una librería, me lo encontré. Me pareció adorable, y he pensado mucho en él... encontrarle aquí ha sido una sorpresa.

Ja! – rieron ambas, y Lily dijo – Te has enamorado!

Sí, y qué pasa! – se defendió – No me digáis que no está bueno!

La verdad es que está muy bien – admitió Lara – pero yo me quedo con Sirius.

Tienes muy buen gusto – dijo ella – cómo está el chaval!

Siguieron allí un buen rato, hablando de cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza, Lisa de pronto, se levantó y dijo que quería ir a dar una vuelta por el tren, como ninguna de las demás quería acompañarla, se fue sola tranquilamente. Llegó al último vagón y se volvió, pero por el camino encontró a alguien impidiéndole el paso: rubio platino, piel pálida y ojos de color verde fríos y crueles. Era muy guapo, pero había algo en él que le dio mala espina a la joven, que intentó pasar a su lado, pero él se lo impidió.

Tú debes de ser la nueva alumna de séptimo, no? – preguntó con arrogancia.

Sí, soy yo.

Así que eres la pequeña Rickman, sangre pura, una de las familias más poderosas del mundo... – enumeró el joven, mientras ella enarcaba una ceja - ...y encima no estás nada mal. La verdad es que estás bastante buena.

A ti te han enseñado modales? – dijo ella con sarcasmo – Apártate y déjame pasar!

La reacción del rubio la cogió desprevenida, pues la cogió con brusquedad y la empotró con la pared, ella se hizo daño, pero no lo exteriorizó, no mostraría absolutamente ninguna muestra de debilidad ante aquel energúmeno. Sujetándole las muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza, el rubio se acercó a su rostro peligrosamente y susurró con voz dura.

No debes hablarme así – sonrió – Después de todo vas a ser mi próxima novia.

Estás loco? Ni muerta salgo contigo, cerdo! – exclamó ella.

Ah, no! – susurró él – Ya veremos.

Se acercó y la besó salvajemente, un beso lleno de ira, de arrogancia, de brutalidad, ella cerró sus labios, pero la lengua del otro, llena de lujuria, entró en su boca, provocándola arcadas. Pasado el primer momento de susto, ella se rehizo y juntó toda su fuerza, descargándola en un rodillazo bien dirigido en sus partes, que hizo que él se separase inmediatamente, dolorido. Con un rápido gancho de derecha, se lo quitó de en medio de una vez.

Cabrón! Quién te has creído que eres, gilipollas! Eres un hijo de puta! – gritó enfadada.

Estás bien? – sonó una voz por detrás suya.

Vio a los merodeadores acercándose por el pasillo, donde habían presenciado todo, Remus se apresuraba hacia ella, con una mueca de preocupación en la cara. Sus dos amigos, con la ira pintada en el rostro, le seguían; ella, viendo a Remus se sintió inmediatamente mejor "Bueno" pensó al ver su oportunidad "Un poco de teatro no le hace mal a nadie" Hizo que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, y tembló levemente, cosa que a Remus le preocupó más, y se acercó a ella "Funciona, jeje, los chicos siempre caen al ver a una chica llorar" Se agarró a Remus, sollozando, y dijo.

Qué susto! Qué mal lo he pasado!

Remus se quedó un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego abrazó a la joven con fuerza, mientras sus amigos lo miraban con sorna. Lisa, en sus brazos, pudo notar, que aún estando tan delgado era fibroso y tenía los músculos bien definidos, sonrió para sí, le encantaba que la tratase como a una pobre desvalida, incluso podría acostumbrarse a sus abrazos... "Qué diablos estoy pensando?". Desde el suelo, el rubio se levantó y sacó la varita.

Zorra! Vas a arrepentirte! CRU...

No pudo terminar, James le mandó un hechizo enmudecedor y él se calló.

Vaya, vaya, Malfoy – dijo irónico Sirius – No creo que le guste mucho a mi prima que andes agrediendo a chicas guapas.

Qué le tiene que importar a ella? – dijo el joven, recobrando su voz y su arrogancia.

No es tu prometida? – preguntó James con inocencia.

Y qué? Bah, ni que..!

Cállate ya, Malfoy – espetó Remus, aún con Lisa entre los brazos – Y vete de aquí si no quieres que me cabree de verdad.

Malfoy miró al joven con ojos desorbitados, nadie había visto nunca al normalmente tranquilo Remus Lupin comportarse así, y la verdad, es que imponía mucho más que sus dos amigos. Ellos también le miraron algo asombrados; mientras el rubio, que no quería meterse en problemas, se iba con la cabeza gacha y a toda prisa. Luego, Lisa, que lo había visto todo, se separó un poco e hizo como que se recuperaba, esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada dijo con voz contrita

Siento haberme puesto así.

No te preocupes, linda – dijo Sirius, que se ganó una mirada de reproche de Remus – es comprensible después de este mal trago que una chica se ponga así.

Lisa tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse impasible, porque si el joven llegara a saber que precisamente indefensa ...

Por cierto, yo soy Remus Lupin – se presentó el joven rubio – puedes llamarme Remus.

Yo me llamo Elisabeth Rickman, ...

Rickman! – exclamó Sirius – Vaya! Ahora entiendo al rubito.

Porqué? – preguntó Remus

Los Rickman son una de las familias de magos más antiguas del mundo, y suelen ser muy poderosos... – contestó James – Malfoy intentaba establecer relaciones.

Ja! El estúpido ese! Debí suponer que era un Malfoy, pfff si es igual que su padre! – exclamó Lisa, y luego se volvió a Remus – Pero, a lo que íbamos, me puedes llamar Lisa, si quieres.

Claro.

Yo soy James, y él es Sirius. Te acompañamos a tu compartimiento?

Sí, por favor.

Y así, los tres merodeadores y Lisa se dirigieron a donde estaban las otras dos chicas, al entrar, vieron que habían agrandado el sitio con magia y que estaban tan panchas ellas, tumbadas leyendo unas revistas. Cuando se abrió la puerta y levantaron la vista, esperando encontrarse con Lisa, se llevaron una agradable sorpresa al ver la compañía.

Lisa! – dijeron las dos

Hola guapas – sonrió seductoramente Sirius, en el marco de la puerta. Lily alzó los ojos al cielo, Lara sonrió y Lisa le ignoró.

Hola Black, Potter – saludó la pelirroja – Qué tal Remus?

Hola, Lily, sabes que hoy estás muy guapa? – dijo James, algo decepcionado por su saludo, comparado al de antes.

Gracias, tú también – contestó ella, al oírlo, Remus, que hablaba con Lisa parpadeó de la sorpresa, y a Sirius que se comía una rana de chocolate que le había dado Lara se le cayó. James la miró como si no hubiese oído bien.

Esto... gracias.

De nada. Por cierto – dijo ella, bajando la mirada, como avergonzada, (NdA: Madre de Dios, lo bien que se les da fingir a estas chicas) las otras dos sonrieron secretamente – no te habrá importado lo de antes, no? Que te llamara James...

NO! No, por supuesto que no! – exclamó el joven moreno intentando asimilar que Lily, que SU Lily Evans, estaba coqueteando con él – Puedes llamarme así.

AH, genial, entonces llámame tú Lily – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Bueno, Remus, tenemos que ir a donde los prefectos

Sí – dijo éste a desgana – voy.

Ambos salieron, y los demás se quedaron hablando tranquilamente de cualquier cosa; al rato, James cogió confianza con Lisa y se reía con ella y con Lara, con quién se llevaba muy bien.

Oye, Lara, no le habrás hecho nada a Lily, verdad?

Hacerle algo? – preguntó ella.

Bueno, está diferente...

Ah! Es que ha decidido que se te puede considerar como perteneciente a la raza humana y te tratará civilizadamente – dijo ésta alzándose de hombros.

Vaya – dijo Lisa – antes debíais ser muy malos con ella para que os tuviese tanta manía.

Naa, sólo le gastamos un par de bromas – contestó Sirius.

Se oían pasos y cuchicheos fuera del compartimiento, pero ninguno de los cuatro se dieron cuenta; Lisa y James hablaban de quidditch y estaban convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos, y Sirius flirteaba descaradamente con Lara, que hacía como que no se daba cuenta. Un sonoro "QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?" les sacó de sus conversaciones y vieron con asombro como la puerta se abría y caían a sus pies cinco niñas hiper maquilladas y todas a mogollón.

QUITAROS DE ENCIMA MÍO! – exclamó una joven morena; cuando ya estaban de pie, se arregló la cortísima falda de uniforme que llevaba y se dirigió a ellas – CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A RETENER AQUÍ A LOS MERODEADORES, PERDEDORAS? COMO PRESIDENTA DE SU CLUB DE FANS OS ORDENO QUE LOS DEJéIS MARCHAR

Lisa enarcó una ceja, Lara resopló mientras que Sirius y James se partían de la risa al ver a la chica de su curso, muy guapa y con muy buen tipo, ponerse así. De repente, mientras el comité en pleno se quejaba y las maldecía, se callaron todas y las que estaban dentro se elevaban en el aire, saliendo por la puerta. Vieron a Lily con Remus, que tenían las varitas levantadas; pasaron tranquilamente al vagón y dijeron.

Mira, niñita, nosotras no retenemos a los merodeadores, así que deja de armar barullo y desaparece.

Tú... tu eres Lily Evans? – preguntó ella

Tan cambiada esta? – preguntó Lara poniéndose junto a ella

Y tú eres Sheirall? Es imposible.

Mira bonita, vete de aquí quieres? – intervino James – estamos con ellas.

Y así, desencadenando una tormenta de sollozos, se metieron y les cerraron las puertas en las narices


	4. La selección

**La selección**

Lisa se despidió de los demás nada más parar el tren, y se dirigió hacia el joven guardabosque, Hagrid, que se llevaba a los de primero en barcas al lago, para cruzarlo hacia el castillo. Ocupando la barca más grande con él, hablaron cordialmente hasta llegar al colegio, donde les esperaba una profesora de edad madura y al parecer muy estricta, llamada McGonnagall que les explicó cosas que ella ya sabía. Y luego, la separó del resto y le dijo

- Tú eres la sobrina de Dumbledore? Elisabeth?

- Sí profesora – respondió Lisa muy educadamente

- Bien, no pases todavía, espera a oír tu nombre y luego entra.

- De acuerdo.

- Y, bienvenida a Hogwarts – sonrió la señora

- Gracias – agradeció ella con una linda sonrisa.

Lisa hizo lo que le pedían, y se quedó en una estancia a la espera de oír su nombre para pasar al Gran Comedor. Mientras, en éste, una gran algarabía reinaba antes de que llegasen los de primero. Las chicas se giraban a ver a los merodeadores, a ver como les había sentado el verano y a mirar con envidia como Lily y Lara estaban con ellos, radiantes y atrayendo toda su atención, así como la de muchos más chicos.

- Espero que Lisa caiga en nuestra casa – dijo Lily

- Sería un fastidio que no lo hiciese – añadió Lara.

- No os preocupéis, seguro que queda aquí – las tranquilizó Sirius.

- Sí, conociéndola, y habiendo visto como se enfrentó a Malfoy, no lo dudéis ni por un momento. – rió James

- Oye, Lily, no te sientes… observada? – preguntó Lara.

- Un poco.

- Eso es porque estáis con los chicos más guapos y deseados de todo Hogwarts… - comenzó Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante

- …y porque sois las chicas más guapas de todo el colegio – terminó James

- Claro – rieron las dos

- Oye, Remus, amigo, qué te pasa? – preguntó Sirius al apartar la mirada por fin de Lara que sonreía para sí y hacía que no se daba cuenta y ver a su amigo abstracto.

- Eso – dijo James, apartando la vista del hipnotizante cabello rojo de Lily – No has dicho palabra desde que bajamos del tren.

- …Estaba pensando – dijo él al rato.

Estaba pensando, pensando en ella, en aquella chica con la que no había pasado ni dos horas y que le estaba volviendo loco. "Ella es especial" se decía a sí mismo, ella podría ser la primera chica en la que el joven de cabellos trigueños se mostraba realmente interesado. La selección de los de primero pasó rápido y él seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz potente, que conocía muy bien, se alzó sobre las demás y demandó silencio.

- Muy bien chicos, ahora vamos a recibir a una alumna que se incorporará al séptimo año aquí en Hogwarts – anunció el director Dumbledore – Les presento a mi sobrina la señorita Elisabeth Rickman.

Todos se volvieron a mirar a la joven, que avanzaba llena de seguridad en sí misma, y que sonreía con cordialidad. La verdad es que Dumbledore había levantado más curiosidad de la normal anunciándola como su sobrina, pero ella lo aceptaba todo con normalidad y ecuanimidad. Sonrió a su tío, que le hizo un gesto de ánimo y se sentó en el taburete, esperando que la profesora de transformaciones le pusiese el sombrero. La oscuridad cayó sobre sus ojos y una vocecita apareció en su mente diciendo

- "Vaya, vaya. Querida, si no abres tu mente no podré saber en qué casa ponerte" – dijo el sombrero divertido al chocar con la fuerte barrera de Oclumancia con la que ella protegía su mente.

- "Ups, perdón" – dijo ella.

- "Mmm, ya veo, tienes mucho poder, y muy desarrollado. Un nivel mucho más alto de lo que encontrarás aquí, pero hay muchas experiencias que te han negado… Fuerza, valor, orgullo y mucha lealtad. Creo que está bastante claro, irás a GRYFFINDOR"

Lisa se quitó el gorro y vio como la gente aplaudía entusiasmada, sobre todo en su mesa, se volvió hacia su tío y él sonreía con evidente orgullo de que fuera a su antigua casa.

Ella fue rápidamente a sentarse con Lily y Lara, que aplaudían muy fuerte y recibió los abrazos y felicitaciones de los merodeadores, que… para qué ocultarlo, estaban bastante contentos. Lisa, muy feliz, comenzó a comer tras el tradicional discurso de Dumbledore, y encontró deliciosa la comida, que era muy diferente de la que servían en su internado en el Pacífico (NdA: Normal no? XD) Cuando terminaron y el director advertía de las reglas echándoles una mirada especificadora a los merodeadores, se dio por terminada la cena y se levantaron para irse a la sala común.

- Te acompaño a la sala común – dijo Remus amablemente.

- Sí, yo iré con los de primero – comentó Lily viendo la oportunidad para su amiga.

- Yo voy contigo. – se ofreció James de inmediato

- No hace falta…

- Pero no puedo permitir que una hermosa dama como tú vaya sola! – exclamó el moreno.

- Está bien, - aceptó la pelirroja, alegrándose interiormente, luego advirtió – pero nada de montar escenitas delante de los pequeños.

Los dos se fueron y Remus sonrió a Lisa, que sintió que se derretí ante esa sonrisa, la verdad es que era para hacerlo. Sirius y Lara iban por delante, él lanzando besos a todas las chicas que le saludaban y ella a su lado andando tranquilamente y hablando de cualquier cosa aunque por dentro hervía de rabia. Pero ya se lo haría pagar… después de todo, los mujeriegos eran los hombres más celosos.

Remus y Lisa seguían a lo suyo, él le iba contando cosas del castillo según por donde pasaran, y ella le preguntaba cosas y cosas, agradeciendo que el joven no hiciera ni caso a las fans con las que se cruzaban.

- Me gustaría conocer a fondo el castillo – comentó Lisa sonriendo – mi tío me ha dicho que es fascinante.

- Y no te ha mentido – dijo el joven – es increíble, lo cierto es que uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos es recorrerlo e investigarlo.

- De verdad? Y me lo podrías enseñar? – preguntó entusiasmada la rubia.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría ser tu guía – Remus estaba entusiasmado con la propuesta, pues le daría la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo a solas con ella – Y, bueno, llevo hablando yo todo el rato, cuéntame algo de ti.

- Pues… no hay mucho que contar – dijo ella – Conozco a Lily desde hace mucho tiempo, fuimos mejores amigas desde los cinco años, pero nos tuvimos que separar a los once años, ella vino a Hogwarts, aunque yo no sabía que era bruja, y mis padres me matricularon en una escuela de magia para señoritas en una isla perdida en el mar. Allí pasé seis años, prácticamente aislada, pero muy bien, hice muchas amigas, y en verano viajaba siempre con mis padres de aquí para allá. El año pasado me gradué allí y mi tío propuso que viniese a cursar un año a Hogwarts, mi padre no quería porque es un colegio mixto…

- Sólo por eso? – se impresionó el rubio.

- Sí, - rió ella – mi padre es algo especial y me ha mantenido en una especie de burbuja toda la vida. Ahora he decidido que ya estaba bien y mi tío me ha ayudado; la verdad es que, según mi padre soy "demasiado guapa y demasiado ingenua" para darme cuenta de las "malvadas intenciones de los chicos" hacia mí – dijo en son de burla.

- Eso es ser sobreprotector, por Merlín! – exclamó Remus

- Ya, - reía ella – pero bueno, él cree que lo hace por mi bien, y yo siempre he sabido escaquearme y zafarme de su control, así que…

- Bueno, debo admitir que tiene que ser divertido! – rió él a su vez – Ya hemos llegado.

Se pararon ante un hermoso óleo de una señora gorda vestida con un rimbombante vestido de volantes rosa. Ésta cantaba a voz en grito ópera y desafinaba de manera estrepitosa, haciendo que Lisa incluso se asustase un poco de los berridos que pegaba el retrato.

- Leo salutatem – dijo Remus claramente por encima de aquel estruendo, la señora le miró con mala cara y se abrió para dejar un hueco por donde pasaron.

- Por Merlín, que estruendo – le susurró Lisa a su acompañante – Es siempre así?

- Siempre – contestó Remus riendo – Bueno, ésta es la sala común.

A Lisa le dio muy buena impresión la sala decorada en rojo y dorado, con el fuego y los cómodos sillones, se reunieron ambos con Lily, Lara, James y Sirius, que ya habían llegado. La rubia sonrió al ver como Lily y James hablaban sin pelearse y de la cara de felicidad de éste último; cosa que no le pasó desapercibida y pensó en que debía de quererle mucho.

- Qué, haciendo un poco de turismo? – rió Sirius.

- Remus me ha enseñado un poco del castillo – sonrió ella, sentándose entre Sirius y Remus – debe de ser enorme.

- Lo es – aseguró Lara – pero bueno, chicos, yo me voy a la cama, estoy molida.

- Te acompaño.

- Y yo

- Hasta mañana – dijo Lara con su sonrisa etérea.

- James, Sirius, Remus, buenas noches – dijo Lily.

- Adiós – y diciendo esto, Lisa les besó a los tres en la mejilla y subió siguiendo a sus dos amigas.

Los tres chicos se quedaron abajo, hablando tranquilamente y las chicas subieron y se pusieron el pijama, ignorando por completo a las otras dos chicas, que eran del club de fans de los merodeadores y las miraban con desagrado. Cuando terminaron, se sentaron las tres en la cama de Lara y empezaron a hablar, tras haber cerrado las cortinas y haber puesto un hechizo de silencio, pues tampoco querían que las otras dos se enterasen de todo.

- Adoro a Remus – fue lo primero que dijo Lisa – es un amor de chico! (NdA: Estoy cien por cien de acuerdo con ella)

- Qué bien! Ya tenemos un merodeador para cada una… las del club de fans se van a morir cuando lo sepan.

- Mmm – dijo Lara deprimida.

- Qué pasa Lila?

- Es Sirius, se ha pasado el camino hasta aquí flirteando con todo lo que se le ponía delante, y me molesta un poco.

- Bueno, ya sabes que él es así…

- Y además le vas a hacer sufrir de la misma manera. – sonrió Lily.

- Sí, ya me apetece.

- Tenemos que preparar eso – dijo Lisa – y también nuestra broma de presentación. Tiene que ser algo grande para que la gente se acuerde, algo inesperado.

- Tenemos que pensarlo, a la mínima que se nos ocurra una idea, la ponemos en común, vale?

- Ok

- Vale, pero ahora tenemos que dormir, mañana tenemos que estar guapas.

- No, mañana tenemos que estar arrebatadoras.

- Arrebatadoramente bellas – concluyó Lara, que ya había recuperado su buen humor con una sonrisa.

Y las tres chicas se fueron a dormir, llenas de proyectos. Lo cierto es que se habían embarcado en una empresa arriesgada: hacer caer a los Merodeadores rendidos a sus pies, ser unas bromistas famosas en el colegio y ser las chicas más seductoras que hubiesen pasado por allí… vamos, facilísimo.


	5. La idea

** La Idea **

A la mañana siguiente, las tres chicas se pusieron el uniforme y se miraron un momento antes de decidir cambiarlo un poquito. Lisa sacó la varita y las miró.

- Y bien, por dónde queréis la falda?

- Ve acortando, yo te digo – dijo Lily – Un poco más… ya.

La de Lily había quedado muy corta, algo más de dos palmos de largo; Lisa se metió con la de Lara, que acabó igual que la de la pelirroja, y luego Lily le acortó la suya. La verdad es que a la rubia siempre le había gustado ver como, a pesar de ser uniforme, cada uno lo adaptaba a su estilo y resultaba muy cambiado de uno a otro. Lily, por ejemplo, llevaba la blusa corta, por encima de la falda, y con la corbata perfectamente puesta, aunque un poco suelta en la garganta, dejando ver un pequeño trozo de escote; llevaba la túnica ondeando tras suya y el pelo en dos trenzas a cada lado suyo que enmarcaban su rostro. Lara, a su vez, llevaba el pelo suelto y muy liso hasta la cintura y no llevaba ni corbata ni jersey, sólo la camisa, por fuera de la falda, y la túnica que la abrigaba un poco. Lisa, por su parte, se había negado a ponerse corbata, pues le parecía incomodísima, y llevaba el jersey sobre la blusa que había abierto en el escote.

Las tres se miraron y se dieron mutua aprobación y luego, poniéndose sus colgantes, bajaron hacia su primer día de clases. Bajando por las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor, se dieron cuenta que muchos chicos volvían la cabeza para mirarlas, y se sonrieron, pensando en que el plan para conquistar a los merodeadores estaba en marcha. Lisa cogió su colgante, era una buena ocasión para probar si servían.

Luna, comunicación – pensó con fuerza, y luego probó – _Lila, Labrynth, me oís?_

_Sí _– dijo Lara muy seria

_Aquí Labrynth crsss te_ _recibo crsss, cambio_ – dijo Lily imitando al ejército.

_Estás como una chota_ – dijo Lisa

_Tómatelo en serio…_

_Vale! Bueno, os oigo, qué?_

_Creo que el primer paso está hecho_ – dijo Lisa.

_Si, eso parece, ahora necesitamos modificarlo un poco para adaptarlo a los objetivos._

_Y queréis que me lo tome en serio?_ – dijo Lily – _Por Dios, si parecemos agentes secretos…_

_Bueno, es que así es más divertido, no?_

_Cierto. Yo me siento como James Bond – _dijo Lara encantada, pues había visto una película aquel verano en casa de Lily y le había encantado.

_Bueno, preparadas para la entrada triunfal?_

_Lista_

_Preparada_

_Pues cambio y corto_

_Lilyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_

Y con una sonrisa entraron las tres tranquilamente en el Comedor, donde muchos se volvieron a mirarlas. Avanzaron y se sentaron, empezando a comer; pasado un rato, un coro de suspiros anunció la llegada de los merodeadores, ellas ni se dieron la vuelta. Encabezados por Remus, que en ese momento parecía llevar la voz cambiante, se dirigieron hacia ellas, y él, caballeroso como siempre le preguntó a Lisa, que estaba sola frente a Lily y Lara

Hola, nos podemos sentar?

Adelante

Gracias.

Lily, cada día estás más hermosa.

Y tú empiezas a repetirte, James – dijo ella con una sonrisa, dejando desconcertado al joven.

Hola preciosas.

Hola Sirius – respondieron las tres.

Cómo habéis amanecido?

Divinamente.

Tras estas cortesías propias de los saludos, siguieron hablando de temas banales, terminando de desayunar. Estaban recibiendo tantas miradas matadoras de las chicas del club de fans que se extrañaban de que su corazón siguiese latiendo. Lara, que notó, perspicaz como siempre, que muchos chicos la miraban, comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Sirius y saludaba y mandaba sonrisas a todos sus conocidos mientras salían del comedor; Sirius iba a su lado y ya no sonreía, si no que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y cuando iba a hablar, apareció un chico muy guapo, de su mismo curso que saludó a Lara con un familiar beso en la mejilla.

Hola, Lara – dijo – Hoy estás muy guapa.

Gracias Tim.

Oye, vas a venir al club?

Por supuesto.

Pues el miércoles donde siempre.

Ok, hasta entonces

Adiós guapa.

Tsk, cada vez está peor – rió ella con cariño cuando éste se fue.

Quién diablos era ese! – exclamó Sirius enfadado.

Sus amigos se volvieron, jamás le habían visto así, y parecía estar realmente muy celoso, la verdad es que Lara mantuvo el tipo muy bien, aunque quería saltar de alegría, funcionaba todo a la perfección y dos voces incorpóreas en su mente le dijeron "_Bien hecho, Lila" "Buen golpe; corto" _Ella sonrió para sus adentros y después de saludar a otro compañero que la sonreía, Sirius explotó.

Deja de hacer eso! Y contéstame!

El qué?- preguntó ella inocentemente – Y bueno, "ese" era el presidente del club de ajedrez, que me avisaba de la reunión semanal; se llama Tim y va a Ravenclaw, a lo mejor le conoces, es cazador del equipo de quidditch, si vas a los partidos seguro que le habrás visto.

Si voy a los partidos? – exclamó Sirius subiendo una octava – Soy golpeador de Gryffindor!

De verdad? No me había dado cuenta – dijo ella pensativamente – Pues entonces seguro que le conoces!

NO QUIERO CONOCERLE! – gritó, un silencio sepulcral les rodeó

Tampoco tenías que ponerte así – dijo Lara, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran del lágrimas. "_Eso, hazle sentir culpable!" "Pero no te pases_" – Eres un bruto, sólo intentaba que supieras quién es.

Lara se fue, escaleras arriba, seguida de sus dos amigas, dejando a los chicos abajo, James y Remus se volvieron hacia el moreno, que miraba desconcertado a la chica y que tardó medio segundo en reaccionar e ir tras ella. Los otros dos se miraron

Qué diablos le pasa?

Está celoso – dijo Remus con tono grave.

Oh, no! – gimió James – Otra vez no!

Recordaron la última vez que Sirius se puso así, con una chica con la que duró un mes entero, todo un record, y que le sacó su parte más celosa. Así se pasó el tiempo ideando planes para que nadie se acercase a ella, y a la mínima saltaba. James y Remus lo recordaban con horror, pues había sido un mes extremadamente largo. Ahora parecía que Lara le había sacado de nuevo aquella faceta de su carácter y, aunque James no se dio cuenta, Remus podría jurar que lo había hecho aposta (NdA: Bingoooo! Si es que Remusin es el mejor )

Sirius cogió a las chicas en la puerta de la clase, y cogiendo a Lara por el brazo y disculpándose con las otras la alejó un poco. Lara le miró sorprendida y se conectó con sus amigas, ya que esa reacción de Sirius no la esperaban. "_Chicas, qué hago?" "Espera a ver que quiere" "Y tranquila, estamos contigo" "Pues menos mal, por que esto no me lo esperaba"_

Oye Lara, siento haberte gritado así abajo. Perdóname, por favor – dijo Sirius contrito. "_Ay! Qué mono!" "No lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora perdónale" "Sí, y de forma cariñosa, que después de la escena que has montado…" "No ha sido para tanto" "Sí que lo ha sido" "Dejad de discutir en mi cabeza!" "Ups, sorry" "Perdona, ya nos vamos" – _Y, qué dices? – Lara se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándole sin decir nada.

Te perdono, no importa. – dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce – Aunque no se porque te has puesto así – reprochó con un puchero.

Es que no soporto verte tan guapa con todos esos tipos alrededor – dijo el moreno, recobrando su actitud de Don Juan empedernido.

Qué tontería – coqueteó ella.

No, es verdad! – dijo él más seguro al verse en su terreno.

Bueno, parece que ya se han reconciliado – dijo Lily.

Han tardado, vaya – comentó Lisa mientras miraban a la parejita – Madre de Merlín, sí que son melosos estos dos.

Ya le ha perdonado? – preguntó James por detrás, sobresaltándolas

Ah! James, casi me matas del susto – exclamó Lily.

Disculpa, preciosa, no era mi intención – dijo él seductor.

Sí, le ha perdonado – respondió Lisa, sin hacer ni caso al flirteo descarado de Lily y James.

Bueno, menos mal, si no ya le teníamos enfurruñado por todo el día – dijo Remus.

Sí? No me lo imagino – rió ella.

Señores, entren a clase – dijo la profesora.

No hicieron esperar a la profesora y se metieron en el aula, sentándose en grupos de dos, Sirius y Lara se sentaron juntos, ya que entraron más tarde y Lily y Lisa se sentaron en otra mesa y James y Remus tras ellas. La clase empezó, tras el interminable discurso sobre los EXTASIS, la profesora comenzó el temario del año, que empezaba con los hechizos chinos. Mientras unos dormitaban, otros atendían a la explicación de la transformación de cosas en diversos elementos, otros se mandaban notitas y los demás hablaban en voz baja, Lisa estaba con el santo en el cielo. La verdad es que aquello ya lo tenía dominado, pues como bien había dicho el sombrero, tenía un nivel mucho más alto que el de Hogwarts. De pronto oyó como, detrás de ella, James soltaba un taco, y se podría decir que se le encendió la lucecita.

Tengo una idea – exclamó.

Al ver que todo el mundo se volvía para mirarla, se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada mientras McGonnagall decía:

Espero que sea sobre el hechizo, señorita Rickman

Claro profesora – musitó ella.

Eso creía.

La profesora siguió a lo suyo y Lily y Lara, de inmediato, contactaron con ella con su mente, la verdad es que los colgantes eran magníficos y les servían para todo.

_Luna, qué idea tienes?_

_Apuesto a que no era de transformaciones._

_No, no lo era, pero he tenido LA idea para la broma._

_En serio?_

_Cuenta, cuenta._

_Verás, he notado que los chicos aquí son un poco taqueros… esto es lo que os propongo…._

Ella explicó el plan con todo detalle y las otras dos comenzaron a dar sugerencias y a idear el plan perfecto entre las tres. La verdad es que si salía todo perfecto sería una broma para recordar.

_Bien, entonces, para cuando la poción Labrynth?_

_Tres días._

_TRES DÍAS?- _exclamó Lila – _Venga Labrynth, eres la mejor del colegio en pociones, ya será menos._

_No, lo siento, tres días, además, me dirás que Luna tendrá su polvo para mañana._

_No, cierto, tardaré algo más en conseguirlo._

_Es verdad, bueno, pues entonces para el viernes, no?_

_Si, para el viernes._

_Va a ser espectacular._


	6. Una buena broma

**Una buena broma**

Lily, Lisa y Lara, aquellos tres días habían estado muy ocupadas, no solo por los tacos de deberes que les mandaban, si no porque estaban preparando tan milimitradamente la broma, que lo repasaban todo mil veces. La poción iba viento en popa y Lisa ya había conseguido sus famosos polvos que acababa de encantar. El jueves por la tarde, se reunieron las tres chicas en su cuarto y se prepararon para salir aquella noche; así que, cuando dieron las dos, las jóvenes, vestidas de riguroso negro e invisibles gracias a sus colgantes, salieron de la habitación sin hacer ruido y cada una se dirigió hacia su destino.

Lily fue a las cocinas, donde hizo un hechizo a los elfos domésticos para que no se levantasen hasta que ella se fuera, y comenzó a prepararlo todo con diligencia en las mesas donde estaba preparado el desayuno del día siguiente. Diluyó la poción en las grandes jarras de leche y zumos que había a lo largo de las cuatro mesas que imitaban las del gran comedor, y por si acaso, colocó una gota en cada uno de los vasos. Habían pensado que habría que retrasar el plan en el último momento, por un problema, pero no por nada Lily era la mejor del colegio en pociones, y al final solucionó el problema.

Lisa, con paso ligero pero inaudible, se dirigió hacia los cuartos de los chicos de Gryffindor, y ayudándose de nuevo de su colgante, levitó hasta quedar a la altura del marco de la puerta. Y allí puso los polvos, de manera que cuando alguien abriese la puerta, le cayesen encima y él no se enterase. Los hechizó de tal manera que no cayesen dos veces en la misma persona y lo repitió en todas las habitaciones de la casa. Luego sigilosamente, fue corriendo transformada en lobo a la casa Ravenclaw, en la otra torre del castillo y repitió el proceso, hizo lo mismo en las de Slytherin, en las mazmorras y en la de Hufflepuff, junto a las cocinas.

Lara tenía misión doble y se dio prisa; como Lisa, se desplazaba transformada para no hacer ruido, ir más rápido y no tener problemas con el conserje, aunque como era invisible, no creía que pudiese hacer nada. Recorrió todos los baños de chicos del castillo menos los de las torres y puso el polvo mágico en la puerta, utilizando los mismos hechizos que había hecho Lisa. Cuando acabó, fue agotada al Gran Comedor y cuando intentaba abrir la puerta, Lily se puso en contacto.

_Yo ya he terminado_

_A mí me falta sólo una puerta en Slytherin_ – dijo Lisa – _Tú que tal Lila?_

_Mal! Esta maldita puerta no se abre – _refunfuñó ella – _Ya está!_

_Bueno, date prisa – _dijo Lily

_Yo ya voy a la sala común, terminé_

_Bien, esperadme, no tardaré mucho._

La joven morena, hechizó los bancos de manera que brillasen de color morado un momento y luego se apagase lentamente, cuando lo hizo del todo, volvió a hechizarlos, haciendo que brillasen de color rojo y luego se apagasen. Al final, hizo un hechizo para que apareciese un mensaje en el momento en que se activase todo el hechizo y sonrió satisfecha.

_Listo, seguro que no queréis meter también a los profesores?_

_No – _contestaron las otras dos a coro.

_Bueno…_

Volvió a la sala común para darse cuenta de que ya eran las cinco y pico de la mañana. Lily les tendió un frasco con una poción ámbar en su interior, indicando que era poción de sueño, que las haría estar como si hubiesen dormido toda la noche. Ellas la aceptaron sonrientes, Lily siempre pensaba en todo.

Las chicas bajaron pronto a desayunar y sonrieron al ver que ya había bastante gente. Comenzaron a comer, y fue bajando más y más gente, pero nadie parecía quererse ir, todos se quedaban sentados en sus sitios, obra de uno de los hechizos de Lara, invención suya. Cuando ésta sintió un tintineo en su cabeza, señal de que ya estaban todos los alumnos allí, hizo una seña a sus amigas que, por debajo de la mesa, y mientras seguían hablando con los merodeadores, activaron el otro hechizo de la morena.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ese fue más o menos el grito que resonó en todo el comedor al ver que la ropa de todos los chicos se había convertido en un atavío de juglar de la edad media. Los chicos se miraron horrorizados al verse vestidos con mayas que les marcaban todo y zapatos de punta. Miraron atónitos los jubones de vivos colores y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza para intentar quitarse los sombreros con plumas, cosa que no pudieron.

Los profesores lo miraban estupefactos y fue entonces cuando se vio para lo que realmente servían los polvos mágicos de Lisa, pero entonces, entró en funcionamiento la poción de Lily, y cuando salieron de su asombro y fueron a hablar, se asombraron haciéndolo así:

Qué extraño sortilegio, oh amigo, habrá sido capaz de proveernos de esta poco apropiada indumentaria! – exclamó Sirius. Luego se calló, mudo por el asombro de lo que había dicho.

No habléis así, Sirius que sois como un hermano para mí, es más, parece que vuestro entendimiento trocado ha estos extraños ropajes.

Remus les miró a los dos con la boca abierta y ellos siguieron intentando hablar con normalidad, pero todo lo que salía de sus bocas, quedaba convertido en una maravillosa muestra de la prosa alta y elegante del siglo XVI. Todas las chicas, a las que no les había pasado nada, se reían con ganas y algunas hasta lloraban de la risa al ver a todos los alumnos del sexo masculino hablar así. Los profesores hablaban entre sí, y entonces, como gran broche, una explosión resonó en la sala y apareció un mensaje en el aire.

_Los chicos son malhablados, mucho en ocasiones._

_Por eso hemos obsequiado al colegio_

_con un día libre de malsonantes expresiones;_

_En vestimenta e indumentaria, como en el siglo XVI_

_Se verán obligados a hablar los malfechores._

_Cortesía de L3_

Al leer esto, todo el mundo comenzó a elucubrar sobre quienes serían aquellas L3, pues quedaba claro que eran mujeres. Los merodeadores, al leerlo, se enfurecieron, y Remus exclamó:

Voto a bríos, mis hermanos, que si el azar quién ha sido descubrir me dejase, haría sufrir los peores tormentos a aquellas be… bellas y lindas damas – los otros le miraron asombrados y entonces, en el mensaje, apareció una posdata.

_En medida contra las blasfemias e insultos_

_De los que podamos ser víctimas las mujeres,_

_Nada más que halagos y alabanzas_

_Podrán dirigirnos nuestros congéneres._

Por mi honor y mi linaje que haré pagar caro esto a aquel a quién se le haya ocurrido! – exclamó Sirius, despertando aún más risas con aquel vocabulario – Nos vengaremos, oh, amigos míos, y repararemos nuestra honra mancillada!

El hablar así estaba llenando a los chicos de una inmensa frustración y eso se reflejaba en sus caras, mientras que las chicas se reían cada ver más. En la mesa de los profesores, McGonnagall intentaba contener una sonrisa mientras que los profesores masculinos discutían con el director haber qué hacían. Y en la mesa de Slytherin… eso fue toda una venganza para Lisa, pues Malfoy tenía en su cara tal furia y cólera que parecía a punto de estallar; aunque, por otra parte, Snape, a quién los merodeadores parecían tener especial inquina, como bien había notado Lisa en aquella semana, apretó sus finos labios en una mueca de cólera y no habló para nada, aunque intento cubrirse con la capa las provocativas mayas (NdA: Las mayas eran como las que usan en ballet los hombres, de éstas que lo marcan todo, jeje)

Las chicas se reían a más no poder mientras los merodeadores las miraban, intentando averiguar si habían sido ellas.

Oh, bellas damas – dijo James, y alzó los ojos al cielo al ver que no podía hablar de otra forma, ya que esa era muy lenta – Por ventura, decídnos! Conocéis acaso al causante de esta desgracia nuestra? Si así es, por favor, hablad, nuestros corazones os lo agradecerían por el resto de nuestras honrosas vidas.

Jajajaja… no… jajajaja… no tenemos ni idea… jajajaja – dijo Lily entrecortadamente entre las carcajadas.

Mas vos debéis saberlo mi hermosa dama – dijo Remus a Lisa, que reía también – Os lo suplico por todo lo que améis, concededme la gracia de vuestras palabras y compartid conmigo vuestra sabiduría.

No Remus – dijo ella secándose una lágrima – en serio no tenemos ni idea.

Pero si lo supiésemos, le daríamos un premio.

Mal aciago destino el que nos ha hecho caer en tal sortilegio – dijo Sirius, causando de nuevo la risa de las chicas – Porqué, oh suerte cruel, has hecho caer esta maldición sobre nosotros? Qué terrible atentado cometido hemos contra ti!

Sirius, basta… jajajaja… me vas a matar de la risa – decía Lara entre risas.

Así siguieron durante todo el día, los profesores intentaron, algunos sin mucho empeño (NdA: cofcof… McGonnagall… cof cof) quitarles los hechizos y los chicos intentaron cambiarse de ropa muchas veces, pero todo lo que se ponían, se convertía en las mismas mayas, gorro y jubón de por la mañana.

Poco a poco, los chicos se fueron acostumbrando a su forma de hablar y algunos, en especial Sirius y James, le fueron sacando ventaja para ligar con las chicas, especialmente con dos de ellas que se reían con sus floridas frases, pero que en el fondo se sentían como en un romance medieval. En aquel momento, justo después de comer, estaban las tres L sentadas en un banco en el jardín, esperando a las clases de la tarde, cuando llegaron los merodeadores, Remus iba con un libro, entre sus dos amigos, intentando leer mientras ellos, algo exasperados intentaban hablar de quidditch con su lenguaje y la cosa iba muy muy lenta. Remus las vio y se dirigió a ellas.

Permiten me sentarme con ustedes, nobles damas?

Claro Remus – Lisa le hizo un hueco en el banco, y él se sentó al lado suyo. Ella estaba sentada como una grulla (NdA: Con una pierna doblada debajo del cuerpo y la otra colgando) y Lara estaba en el suelo con Lily, la morena tumbada con la cabeza en el regazo de la pelirroja, que tenía las piernas extendidas ante sí y estaba reclinada en un árbol. – Qué pasa, se ponen muy pesados?

No tenéis idea, mi hermosa dama, - dijo él con una sonrisa pícara, pensando que sus amigos tenían razón – de lo increíblemente aburrido que me tienen mis dos compañeros con sus interminables discusiones sobre el tedioso quidditch.

Lo imagino – rió Lara.

Qué es lo que imagináis mi dama? – preguntó Sirius.

El coñazo que le tenéis que darle a Remus con el quidditch.

Ah, bendito quidditch! Es un juego de caballeros, de destreza, valor y rapidez – dijo James tumbándose en la hierba boca abajo con los codos en la hierba y la cabeza en las manos. Lily apartó de sí la pluma de su gorro, que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla – dechado de virtudes, cúmulo de experiencias, define bien el quidditch y podría afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que de todos los juegos en éste vasto mundo, es el más digno y mejor .

No me extraña que huyeras, Remus – dijo Lisa como asustada.

Si – rieron las otras dos.

Cambiad de tema, hacednos el favor – dijo Lara.

Y de qué podría hablar yo en presencia de tan eximia dama? – dijo Sirius mirando desde arriba a Lara, y exagerando aún más su forma de hablar. Remus observaba con divertido disimulo como el joven empezaba a cortejar a la morena – Qué podría deciros que otros muchos no hayan dicho ya? Qué es lo que podría yo alabar que no lo hubiese hecho ya y mil veces mejor el mismo sol cuando derrama con dulzura sus dulces rayos sobre vuestra piel? Podría deciros que empalidecéis a la luna con una sola de vuestras sonrisas – Lara se levantó, y se sentó, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los otros cuatro se fueron con disimulo, pero ellos no se enteraron – Podría deciros que vuestro cabello, adorable cascada de prístina belleza negra, es deseado por éstos míos dedos, que ansian acariciarlo para tocar su suavidad sedosa. Podría deciros que vuestros ojos, que relucen como violetas bajo la espesura de vuestras pestañas, son los iris más hermosos que ningún alma haya podido contemplar jamás. Podría enumerar así, una a una, cada una de vuestras interminables virtudes, y no terminaría nunca.

Sirius, ya vale – dijo Lara, mirando al suelo y roja como un tomate – por favor.

Decidme el objeto de vuestro ruego, os lo suplico (NdA: Esto equivale a un porqué, así que imaginaos lo que debían durar las conversaciones entre chicos en ese momento)

Porque no me gusta que jueguen conmigo. Porque se que, en cuanto se te cruce una chica más guapa que yo, y lo hará, te olvidarás de todo lo que has dicho. Porque te conozco, Sirius, y es una razón más que suficiente. – musitó ella, seriamente.

Cambiaría todo en mí, sólo por vos – dijo Sirius, antes de besarla.

Y, a pesar de saber que se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso, a pesar de saber que él necesitaba más tiempo para dejar de ser así, a pesar de saber que sus palabras eran vanas y a pesar de la ridícula ropa del moreno y de la pluma del gorrito que era algo incómoda, Lara se entregó al beso, con todo su corazón, y fue el mejor beso de su vida.

Desde la distancia, los cuatro amigos observaron como se besaban, y Lisa se conectó al colgante, y dijo seriamente a Lily "_Lo va a pasar mal_" "_Sí, pero él debe aprender a no jugar con ella" "Esto no tendría que haber pasado" "Ja, intenta resistirte tú a Remus_ _hablándote así" "OYE!"_ Era verdad que ahora se lo tomaban a broma, pero esa situación le causaría dolor a Lara, y tendrían que hacer lo imposible para que todo saliese bien.

Lara disfrutaba del beso, cómo no hacerlo? (NdA: No, si ya!!!) Y Sirius la acercó más a él, abrazándola de la cintura y profundizando en el beso, acariciando sus labios con su lengua para que ella le permitiera el paso. Ella respondió con calma, y él siguió, con toda la ternura de la que fue capaz, pues le había llegado muy hondo.

Se separaron rato después, encontrándose solos y faltos de aire, Lara sonrió y vio cómo él le dirigía una de sus devastadoras sonrisas. Suspiró, quedaba claro que él aún no se lo tomaba en serio. Pero sería cuestión de tiempo... y ante todo, iba a vengarse de lo mal que se lo había hecho pasar todos aquellos años. Su sonrisa se ensanchó, sin duda esa iba a ser la parte divertida, al fin y al cabo, no había cambiado por nada...


	7. Planes de chicos y chicas

**Planes de chicos y chicas**

Lo primero que hicieron los chicos al finalizar el hechizo de aquellas misteriosas L3 fue, tras gritar todos los tacos que pudieron por el castillo, ganándose una hora de retención con McGonnagall, empezar a investigar quiénes podrían ser aquellas jóvenes que les habían ganado con una broma a ellos, a los Merodeadores.

Te apuesto lo que quieras a que son tres feas amargadas que no saben disfrutar de la vida – dijo Sirius con una mueca.

Tú crees? Podrían ser perfectamente tres chicas normales...

Normales?!! Ja, de seguro que fueron Slytherin – refunfuñó James – Mira que hacernos hablar todo el maldito día así!!

Bueno, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ver si hay alguna pista...

Cuando sepamos quienes son van a pasarlo realmente mal – la cara de Sirius no podía ser más tétrica.

Vaya Sirius – exclamó una voz femenina por detrás de James, él se volvió y vió a Lisa y a Lily que se sentaron con ellos, Lisa siguió con una dulce sonrisa engañosa – tienes dolor de estómago?

No, sólo pensaba en la broma que les vamos a hacer a esas malditas L3

"_Eso será si nos descubren_" "_Cosa que no harán, no dejamos ningún tipo de indicio_"

Bah! – exclamó Lily despectivamente

Bah qué? – preguntó James extrañado, Lily se puso pálida, tenía que controlarse. Lisa la miró con reproche

No, nada – con una sonrisa espectacular, hizo que al moreno se le fuese el santo al cielo.

Dónde esta Larita?

Larita?

Está con Leiran – comentó Lisa de pasada.

Con el guardián de Slytherin?

Ajá

Y qué diablos hace con él???? Ahora está conmigo!!!!! – exclamó Sirius, sus dos amigos alzaron los ojos pensando que allá iban de nuevo con los celos.

Ah sí? A nosotras no nos dijo nada...

Bueno, a parte de que os habíais enrollado, pero nada más.

Nada más!!!!!! Nada más!!!!!! – exclamó el moreno exaltado – Cómo...?????!!!!!

Chicas!!! – llegó Lara corriendo con su larga cabellera negra al viento – Leiran me ha invitado a salir mañana!!

Espero que le hayas dicho que no – dijo Sirius con voz de hielo "_Aquí se va a armar una buena" _le advirtió Lily a Lisa "_No si como no me hubiese dado cuenta_..." ironizó la otra "_No va muy rápido?"_ "_No, lo cierto es que nosotras vamos muy despacio, tendremos que empezar ya" _

Pues le he dicho que sí.

Cómo???

Chicas, vámonos, van a estallar los fuegos de artillería – dijo Remus sabiamente. Los cuatro se retiraron, y Lisa pensó en que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Sirius respiró hondo, sin poder creer lo que oía e intentó tranquilizarse. Hacía mucho, mucho que no se ponía tan celoso por nadie. Y lo que más le asombraba era el hecho de que ella parecía como si no se enterase; normalmente las chicas después de liarse con él, siempre se volvían más que pegajosas con él después, y le consideraban su novio por lo menos! Y allí estaba ella, tan tranquila, tras aceptar una cita con otro chico y se lo decía tal cual.

Se puede saber porqué??

Se puede saber porqué no?? – contraatacó ella.

Pues, pues... – por primera vez, el moreno se encontró sin palabras ante una chica.

Oh, Sirius!! No me digas que es por lo de ayer! – exclamó ella afectada, pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo – Sólo fue un rollo, nada más serio. Además, se que tú eres incapaz de mantener una relación más o menos larga, así que mejor lo dejamos así.

Pero, por qué? Acaso no te gustó lo de ayer?

Estuvo muy bien, pero ya pasó; yo quiero algo que tú no me darías, así que dejemos aquí el tema.

A Lara le sangró el corazón al ver la cara de él y oír sus propias palabras; Dios, le amaba con toda su alma, pero debía hacerle comprender que ella no se arrojaría a sus pies a la mínima que él sonriese. Debía hacerle comprender que ella no era una chica cualquiera, ella le quería para mucho tiempo, y si él no aceptaba eso, nunca lo tendría. Así que disimulando con una sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a clase, donde se sentó con sus tres amigas, comenzando de inmediato una conversación telepática que duró un buen rato.

Sirius se sentó con sus amigos y, echando chispas, comenzó a contarles lo sucedido por medio de unos pergaminos encantados que embrujaban siempre para que saliese lo que se iban escribiendo, cada uno con su color (tipo diario de Ryddle). Y por los trazos firmes y rigurosos de la tinta roja, se notaba que estaba muy muy enfadado.

Te puedes creer que me haya dicho eso?

No – apareció en la tinta esmeralda de James.

Pues si lo piensas tiene razón – escribió Remus en azul oscuro con su habitual sensatez – Tú la dejarías a las dos semanas a más no tardar, no creo que ella quiera eso.

Pero...!!!!

Ya, es la primera vez que una chica te rechaza así.

Sí!!! Y encima es ella!!!

Pues analiza si tiene razón y ya verás.

Pero bueno! Tú de qué parte estás Moony?

De verdad quieres que conteste?

No, déjalo, si puede que en el fondo tenga razón.

Te encuentras bien?

Qué?

Que acabas de admitir que tal vez ella tenga razón.

Sí, y qué? Bueno, cambiando de tema, tenemos que preparar una broma.

Menos mal!!! Empezaba a creer que habíamos perdido el espíritu.

Y quién es la víctima esta vez?

Lisa.

No.

Venga Moony, es nueva.

Exacto y eso significa... Novatada!

Qué no!!

Qué pasa Moony? Te nos has enamorado.

No pero...

Venga admítelo.

Me... nos va a odiar.

Que no! Exagerado!

Eso!! No pasará nada.

Siempre que dices eso acaba pasando algo.

Eso es verdad

Tú calla!

Bueno, pero que conste que yo no estoy de acuerdo, y por favor...

Sí

No os paséis.

Vamos Moony, ni que no nos conocieras.

Lo peor es que si os conozco Prongs, y estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Exagerado!!

Si ya lo decía yo!

Los dos morenos empezaron a planear una broma y Remus se desinteresó, y miró hacia donde estaba la rubia en la que no dejaba de pensar desde hace mes y medio. Estaban ella y sus amigas extrañamente calladas, y mirándola así, el joven sintió una extraña sensación de calidez. El sol frío de octubre (NdA: Cómo pasa el tiempo) incidía en sus cabellos dorados haciendo que parecieran bruñidos y brillantes; su tez tostada parecía tan suave que muchas veces él deseó acariciarla y sus ojos azules, levemente bajos relucían como zafiros bajo sus pestañas de oro. Cuando Padfoot le dio un codazo se fijó en que se había quedado mirándola embobado y sacudiendo la cabeza se dedicó a hacer los deberes que le faltaban.

Las chicas se reunieron poco después en la sala común, y se arrellanaron en unos sillones cercanos a la chimenea. Allí comenzaron a hablar, Lara estaba muy deprimida, y aunque había hecho lo que consideraba mejor para hacer que Sirius cayese completamente loco por ella, no estaba muy satisfecha. Sus amigas quisieron dejar el tema, pero este volvió a salir.

Vas muy bien, Lara – dijo Lily tras un largo silencio – solo tienes que aguantar un poquito más, ya se está muriendo de celos...

Sí pero... me he sentido tan mal cuando le dije eso – suspiró – creo que me pasé un poco.

Bueno, pero es lo que él ha dicho a otras tantas con las que se ha enrollado y las ha dejado destrozadas, déjale que pruebe su propia medicina – comentó Lisa.

Ya, a ti te es muy fácil por que Remus es el hombre ideal... ¬¬ - dijo Lara.

Ejem

Bueno, dejarlo ya. Ahora ayudarme a pensar lo que hago con James

Desde cuando es James niña??? – exclamaron las otras dos

Bueno...

Hola preciosas, podemos sentarnos?

Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo Lisa

Cuando nombras al Diablo... – siguió Lara.

Los tres chicos se las quedaron mirando extrañados, viendo como Lily les daba con un almohadón a las otras dos y ellas se reían, pensando en que estaban algo locas; pero se sentaron con ellas igualmente y comenzaron a charlar de cualquier cosa. Remus acaparó la atención de Lisa casi inconscientemente y se pusieron a hablar de libros y aficiones comunes, descubriendo que eran en muchas cosas parecidos.

Así como así fue pasando el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era tardísimo y se les había pasado la hora de la cena. Mientras Remus y Lily enviaban a los más pequeños a la cama, Sirius y Lisa comenzaron a quejarse de su hambre feroz (uu¿ exagerados) y, riendo James llamó a los otros dos y, llevando a las chicas en la incógnita, se fueron hasta un descansillo donde había colgado un gran bodegón, con una pera enorme en el centro.

Bueno señoritas, - decía James mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pera y las tres le miraban divertidas – Nos sentimos honrados de presentarles...

Las cocinas de Hogwarts – acabó Sirius con un gran gesto teatral mientras el cuadro se abría dejando ver una inmensa cocina que tenía en el centro una réplica exacta del gran comedor y a la derecha todos los fogones y hornos por donde pululeaban (NdA: Me enknta esa palabra, aunque no se si existe siquiera,jeje) los elfos domésticos.

Cómo diablos sabíais que estaban aquí? – exclamó Lisa

Por algo nos llaman los merodeadores no? – repuso Remus, sus amigos le miraron con una sonrisa sardónica, pues no era muy común en él vanagloriarse de eso, era más típico de Sirius o James.

Qué desean señoritos? – dijo un elfo con voz chillona y haciendo una zalema.

Nos hemos perdido la cena, Rudolf, podrían servirnos algo? Asado y patatas, por ejemplo.

Y un poco de tarta de manzana

Y ensalada – Sirius miró a las chicas, y aunque había estado un poco frío con ellas, con Lara en especial, les dijo – no os cortéis, pedid lo que queráis.

Podría traerme un poco de puré de patatas, para acompañar... si no es mucha molestia... – dijo Lily, que no se sentía muy allá dando órdenes.

Por supuesto, señorita – repuso otro elfo que se unía al primero – Pida usted lo que quiera.

Gracias.

Yo quiero helado si tienen.

Y chocolate! – exclamó Lisa – Que no falte el chocolate – los elfos la miraron asombrados y ella enrojeció levemente – Qué?

Es usted igual que el señorito Lupin, señorita.

Los dos enrojecieron mientras los elfos se iban y sus amigos se reían, ella le miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que también sonreía, aunque algo sonrojado. En menos de un plis plas tuvieron la cena lista frente a ellos y comieron tranquilamente entre bromas y risas, disfrutando de la camaradería que había nacido tan rápidamente entre ellos.


	8. Una mala idea

**Una mala idea**.

Lisa se despertó aquella mañana con una ligera molestia, como si se le pasase algo importante por alto, o como si no recordase algo que tenía que recordar. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se vistió rápidamente, dandose cuenta de que Lily y Lara ya habían bajado, y se lo habían dicho, pero como siempre, ella había gruñido y se había quedado un rato más en la cama.

Ya vestida fue a ponerse los zapatos, y no los encontró en su sitio de costumbre, sino tirados algo más alejados. Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, definitivamente aquel no era su día, seguro que ayer los dejó tirados por ahí. Bajó corriendo al comedor, donde estaba todo el mundo ya. Sonrió, atrayendo las miradas de muchos chicos y se dirigió hacia sus amigas, que estaban sentadas a poca distancia de los merodeadores, que parecían nerviosos.

Espero por vuestro bien que no os hayáis pasado.

Venga Moony!! Ni que le fuesemos a cortar la cabeza!! – exclamó Sirius al oír por enésima vez la frase de su amigo.

Qué susto me dio anoche!! Nunca creí que hubiese alguien con un sueño tan ligero.

Eso, menos mal que le lanzaste el obliviate, Prongsie

Ya, ya, y eso que sólo apartaste sus zapatos de en medio.

Y se despertó?? – inquirió Remus – Vaya, que oído.

Sí, que oído... y que infarto casi nos da – dramatizó Sirius.

Exagerado...

Creo que ya es hora de empezar, no crees amigo?

Vamos allá!

Lisa comenzó a sentirse mal cuando empezó a sonar la canción. Las primeras palabras, cantadas con un tono ronco y sensual, hicieron saber de cual era. Las voces femeninas cantando lady marmelade sensualmente se dejaron oír en todo el gran comedor.

_Where's all my soul sisters? Lemme hear y'all flow sistas._

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister (x2)_

Ante el asombro de todo el comedor a excepción de dos únicas personas. Lisa, mordiéndose un labio se subió a la mesa, haciendo un círculo a su alrededor con su varita y se soltó la trenza que sujetaba su magnífica cabellera aúrea con tal sensualidad que a muchos chicos se les secó la boca. Sobre todo cuando, empezó a bailar moviéndose y resultándole sexy a todo ente masculino que tuviese ojos en la cara.

Lily y Lara la observaban atónitas, no sabían lo que se le podía haber ocurrido a su amiga de repente. Lisa era siempre un poco impulsiva, pero tampoco para ponerse a bailar en la mesa del desayuno. Por suerte, o por desgracia, según lo vieras, Dumbledore no estaba allí, al igual que la mayoría de los profesores, exceptuando a Flitwick y a Verena, el profesor de aritmancia, que muy oportunamente dormían (NdA: Por qué será?)

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Joe. You wanna give it a go?" (Oh, oh)_

_Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da (Hey, hey, hey)  
Giuchie giuchie ya ya here (here)  
Mocca choca lata ya ya (oh yeah)_

_Creole Lady Marmalade ohhhh_

Lisa estaba asustadísima, ella intentaba detenerse, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía y seguía bailando sugerentemente. Angustiada vio como su boca, sin hacer caso a su cerebro sonreía con lujuria y sus manos comenzaban a quitarse el jersey, haciendo que todo chico en la sala mirase más atentamente la fina blusa que no dejaba ver su piel.

_What What, What What_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that magnolia wine  
Oh her black satin sheet is where he started to freak yeah_

_Giuchie giuchie ya ya da da (da da da)  
Giuchie giuchie ya ya here, oh yeah (here ohooo yea yeah)  
Mocca choca lata ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Sus movimientos comenzaron a hacerse más sugerentes y, mientras que su miraba se volvía más y más aterrada, los chicos miraban embobados. Entre ellos, dos estaban en shock mental; era la primera vez que obligaban a alguien a hacer algo, y en ese momento, mirando la danza de la rubia, eran felizmente inconscientes de los pensamientos de Lisa. Al lado de sus dos amigos, Remus miraba a la joven que le había cautivado con la mirada prendida en el fuego que parecían desprender sus más simples movimientos. Era un baile para conquistar, para seducir y reducir al hombre a una masa babeante. Pero en aquel momento, atrapado en la sensual danza, no hizo si no perderse en unas fantasías más bien poco puras en compañía de la rubia.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir? (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_Yeeiah, yeeiah, ugh  
We come through with the money in the garter belts  
Let 'em know we got their cake, straight out the gate  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', "Why spend mine, when I can spend yours?"  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
I'm gonna keep playin' these cats out like Atari  
Wearing high heel shoes, gettin' love from the Jews  
Four bad-ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sisters, soul sisters, better get that dough sisters  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
By the case, the meaning of expensive taste  
We wanna giuchie giuchie ya ya, mocca choca lata  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

La rubia fue más allá, empezó a moverse cada vez más provocativa y menos sutil; más rápido y frenética aumentando su movimiento con el ritmo de la canción. Una de sus manos pasó sobre su amuleto, disimulado bajo la ropa, y sintió renacer la esperanza. Sí sólo fuese capaz de activarlo y pedir ayuda a Lily y a Lara...

_Marmalade, Lady  
Marmalade  
Marmalade_

_Hey, Hey, Heeeeeyyyy  
Touch of her skin feelin' silky smooth hey  
Color of café au lait, all right  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried  
More (more), more (more), more_

_Now he's back home doin' nine to five (Nine to five)_

_Livin' the gray flannel life_

_But when he turns off to sleep, memories creep  
More (more), more (more), more_

Ahora atenta, cuando su mano izquierda pasó rozando el colgante despotricó en su mente, y se asustó al ver que comenzaba a desabrocharse suavemente los botones de la camisa, dejando entrever su sujetador de encaje blanco. Pero, juguetona, y haciéndose así más deseada, lo dejó allí y siguió bailando. Su mano izquierda, bajando desde su cuello, pasó sobre el colgante y ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad. "_Luna, comunicación" _Y, con un suspiro de alivio funcionó asustada al ver que sus manos subían cada vez más su falda, ya de por sí corta, casi gritó "_Lila, Labrynth, ayudadme!!!!"_Mirándola boquiabiertas, sus amigas tardaron un momento en reaccionar, pero aquel vínculo mental era muy muy preciso y podían sentir, podían notar, el terror de Elisabeth_ "Luna?? Qué pasa?""No puedo parar, no controlo mi cuerpo!! Haced que pare!!" _Vió que sus manos abrían aún más su camisa y chilló_ "HACED QUE PARE!!!"_

_Gitchie gitchie ya ya da da  
Gitchie gitchie ya ya here  
Mocca choca lata ya ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_All my sisters, yeah._

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

En aquel momento, abriéndose totalmente la camisa, su terror se reflejó en sus ojos, y Remus, todavía embobado lo vio. De repente se deshizo del hechizo de aquel cuerpo perfecto al bailar, y vio la terrible broma de sus amigos. Intuyendo sólo hasta cierto punto el miedo y el horror de la joven, se levantó y chilló:

PARAD!!! AHORA!!!

Aquel grito tal vez no hiciera reaccionar a sus amigos, quienes le miraron anonadados, y es que Remus Lupin nunca, nunca, había alzado la voz, pero a Lily y a Lara les hizo salir de su estupefacción y ambas a una se levantaron violentamente y con voz poderosa gritaron.

FINITE INCANTEMENT!

Lisa cayó derrumbada sobre la mesa, y todo el mundo se quedó en completo silencio. Entre una cascada de cabellos rubios como el oro cayendo hasta la cintura, Lisa se levantó, respirando agitadamente, dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se cogió la camisa y se tapó con ella, y con voz ronca y más lágrimas se volvió hacia los merodeadores.

No creí lo que me decían Lily y Lara, pero ahora veo que es mucho peor!!!! OS ODIO!!! A LOS TRES!!!!.

Diciendo esto, salió corriendo del comedor, seguida inmediatamente por sus dos amigas. En la sala no se oía ni una mosca, y entonces pasó algo que nadie habría imaginado. Remus Lupin, aún de pie se volvió a sus amigos, que ahora no parecían tan gallitos, y les echó una mirada que les hizo sentirse aún peor.

Os dije que no os pasarais!!! Creí haber sido más que claro!!! No me volváis a hablar ninguno de los dos hasta que no hayáis recapacitado!! Y, por el amor de Merlín... MADURAD!!

Tras este último grito, que dejó a todo el mundo atónito, Remus salió furibundo de la sala, dejando a sus dos amigos sintiéndose los seres más rastreros del mundo (NdA: Cosa bien rara) y con la boca abierta, pues jamás les había tratado así, precisamente a ellos.

Supongo que lo teníamos bien merecido - dijo James

Sí... y creo que a Moony le ha dado fuerte por ella - añadió Sirius.

Bfff!! Menudo par de descerebrados no?? N fin, gracias a todos los q leeis el fic y aún más a los que me dejáis reviews, realmente animan a una!

Un consejo para leer este capítulo, leedlo oyendo la canción, da mucho ambiente. Buscadlo si eso en youtube, y buscad maya, christina, pink y lady marmelade, ya veréis.

BUeno, decidme si os a gustado!! Besukis

Lis


	9. Un tremendo cabreo

**Un tremendo cabreo y Sherlocks Holmes aficionados**

Un tremendo cabreo, así era como podía definirse los que pasaba por la mente de Lisa mientras bajaba a cenar. Aún no se le pasaba el susto y la angustia del desayuno, aunque ahora estaba más que enfadada, estaba furiosa. Y los tres merodeadores iban a saber lo que era la furia de una Rickman. Entró en el gran comedor altiva y orgullosa, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que le dirigía todo el mundo, vio a Lily y a Lara sentadas hablando seriamente y sonreír al verla.

Qué tal estás?

De veras quieres que te conteste?

No, mejor déjalo – dijo Lily.

Aún no puedo creer que hiciesen eso, las bromas crueles las suelen guardar para los Slytherin.

Y parece que se les fue de las manos.

Seguro... – contestó la rubia con voz glacial.

Venga, Luna, no son tan malos.

Ah, ya.

No pudieron sacarle nada más, pues enfadada como estaba, no quería ni hablar, Lily la conocía y sabía que cuando estaba así, era mejor no decirle nada. Siguieron comiemdo en silencio, pensando cada una en sus cosas. Esto era lo que más apreciaba Lara de sus amigas, el poder estar juntas, sin decir nada, sin hablar, y seguir en un cómodo silencio; aunque ahora era un poco preocupante por Lisa.

En ese momento, entraron los merodeadores... aunque sería más correcto decir que entraron James y Sirius, a Remus no se le veía por ningún lado. Lara y Lily ya se habían enterado de cómo se había puesto Remus y de que prácticamente no les hablaba; se lo habían dicho a Lisa, pero o había hecho caso omiso, o directamente ni le importaba. Los dos morenos se sentaron con ellas, y Sirius abrió la boca para hablar. En ese mismo instante, Lisa se levantó y sin una sola palabra, se fue.

* * *

Está enfadada – comentó Sirius

Eso – señaló Lily fría – es un eufemismo

Tan cabreada está?

Peor – dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

Se puede saber cómo se os ocurrió?? – Lara se contenía para no gritar, y los tres lo notaron – Qué queríais? Que se desnudase aquí encima de la mesa??

No!! – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y entonces?? – James miró a Lily, que tenía una mirada gélida, y su ánimo cayó por los suelos, ahora que se llevaban tan bien...

No lo sabemos, algo no salió bien...

Se suponía que sólo tenía que bailar encima de la mesa, no hacer un striptease...

El conjuro no funcionó bien en ella, ya lo habíamos usado muchas veces con los slytherin y no pasó nada – añadió Sirius

Qué raro – comentó Lara

Sí – dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño – muy raro.

* * *

Más lejos, en la mesa de Slytherin, un joven de negro pelo grasiento se acercaba a un cierto rubio conocido. El segundo vio que le quería decir algo y se levantó, siguiéndole hasta fuera, en una sala vacía se volvió hacia él.

Ya sabes qué diablos pasó?

No me hables en ese tono Lucius – dijo el moreno fríamente – y sí, he averiguado lo que pudo salir mal.

El qué? Suéltalo ya, Severus.

Los estúpidos de los merodeadores, con su bromita. Al mezclarse la poción de amor que la diste y el conjuro de los merodeadores, con esa estúpida música... pues ya ves lo que pasó. Tú caprichito casi se desnudó ante la totalidad del colegio.

Argh – el rubio golpeó con rabia un puño en la mesa – esos estúpidos Gryffindor!!!! Siempre lo estropean todo!!

De todas formas, darle un filtro de amor es algo patético – comentó Severus, ganándose una mirada furibunda – Qué pasa? No la puedes ganar por ti mismo?

Calla, o lo lamentarás.

Sí? Me gustaría verlo.

Ambos se miraron un momento, en claro desafío, pero no llegaron a sacar sus varitas, nunca lo harían, más que nada por que ambos eran fríos y calculadores y sabían que ninguno de los dos podría ganar.

* * *

Lisa salía del comedor cuando se cruzó con Remus, que se quedó plantado allí, mirándola. Reprimiendo una mirada dolida, Lisa pasó a su lado como si no le hubiese visto. Remus se quedó quieto un momento, y luego tomando aire se dio la vuelta y alcanzó a la joven rubia cuando salía al patio.

Lisa! Quiero hablar contigo!

Yo no.

Por favor, sólo será un minuto – dijo él manteniendo el rápido paso de la rubia.

No Remus, estoy muy dolida, sabes? Nunca creí que pudieras hacerme algo así, creí que eramos amigos!!

Yo no lo hice!! – exclamó el joven cogiéndola con inusitada fuerza y haciéndola volverse hacia él – Intenté quitarles la idea de la cabeza a ese par, pero no me hicieron ni caso.

Ya, y no pudiste decirles que parasen cuando bailaba? – inquirió ella con voz gélida.

Yo... – se puso como un pimiento - ... me temo que en ese momento no pensaba con claridad.

Ya veo, resulta que eres como todos.

No, Lis, por favor...

Me haces daño – dijo ella en un murmullo.

Lo siento

* * *

El rubio bajó la mano lentamente para ver como ella se alejaba. Rabioso consigo mismo, se volvió y entró a desayunar, sentándose junto a Lily y Lara, que en ese momento miraban pensativas una tostada y un zumo respectivamente, y sus dos amigos, que estaban extrañamente callados.

Hola

Ey, Moony!! – dijo Sirius

Sigo cabreado con vosotros.

Venga, no seas así

No fue culpa nuestra, el hechizo salió mal, hubo una interferencia.

Cómo? – Remus escuchó atentamente a su amigo, mientras Lily asentía con la cabeza.

Es la única explicación, hemos usado ese hechizo mil veces, y sabes que nunca ha pasado eso. Así que alguien más hechizó a Lisa.

Es muy posible, Rem – dijo Lily.

Sí, y creo que lo único que pudo hacer esos efectos fue con una poción de lujuria, amor o algo así... – pensaba Lara en voz alta.

Sí, tendría sentido.

Muy bien detectives!!! Rumbo a la cocina!

Prongs, te encuentras bien?

Por supuesto, hay que ver la copa de ayer – exclamó Lily – Buena idea James!!

El moreno se hinchó como un pavo, todo orgulloso, mientras salían los cinco hacia las cocinas. Sirius guiaba al grupo con seguridad y, cuando llegaron junto al bodegón y él hacía cosquillas a la pera, Lily y Lara le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco, James intentaba comprender algo de lo que le decía Remus, que llevaba una tostada en la mano y una taza de café flotando a su alrededor.

guien fe bafece gue kubo fer?

Moony, no me he enterado de nada.

Rem! Traga antes de hablar! – regañó Lara.

Sí mamá – contestó él sonriendo y haciendo reír a las chicas – Quién creéis que pudo ser?

No tengo la más remota idea – contestó Sirius mientras entraba en las cocinas seguido de todos.

Señoritos – exclamaron una veitena de elfos que se arremolinaron ante ellos – desean algo?

Les traemos lo de siempre?

No gracias, Rudolf, querríamos ver las copas de los desayunos, por favor.

Si la petición de James les pareció rara, ni se notó, con reverencias y sonrisas, les llevaron todas las copas a la mesa mientras Lily comentaba con algo de ironía que eran bien conocidos por allí, y los chicos ponían cara de póker.

* * *

Lisa pensaba en algo muy concreto: venganza, vendetta, vengeance... como quisierais llamarlo. Aunque desde luego no se le ocurría nada lo bastante horrendo para sus tres compañeros.. o dos. Estaba cabreada con Remus más que nada porque no comprendía porqué no había parado a sus amigos. Nada, se ocuparía también de él, les iba a hacer pagar el susto que se había pegado. Porque era sobre todo el susto, el baile podría tolerarlo, peor de haí a hacerla quedar en paños menores...

Pero tenía un problema, no sabía como hacerlo. Pasaba por el jardín cuando vio a un grupo de chicos de quinto, uno de ellos estornudando sin parar y decía entre estornudos algo que ella pudo descifrar como "Para, cuando me acercas una pluma no puedo dejar de estornudar" o algo así. Sacudiendo la cabeza, una sonrisa, la primera desde ayer le vino a la boca "Sería divertido que a los merodeadores les pasase con las chicas" pensó "se morirían" y siguió caminando tranquilamente. De repente, se paró en seco con los ojos brillantes: era una idea fantástica!!! Dando media vuelta, se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, y cogiendo sus cosas de pociones se encerró en el baño y abrió un pequeño libro, regalo de su padre, que le serviría de mucho mientras una sonrisilla perversa alumbraba su rostro.

* * *

Mientras, la compañía de aficionados a detectives se quedó mirando la enorme cantidad de copas que los elfos les habían llevado. Relucientes y limpias como una patena. Sirius resopló y él y James hablaron a la vez:

Pero cuánta gente hay en Gryffindor? – exclamó el buscador atónito.

Cómo diablos vamos a saber cual era la suya y si llevaba algo?

No tenemos que saber cual es la suya... – dijo Lara – Sólo hay que ver en cual se echó una poción.

Y si no fue una poción?

Ruega por que lo sea – sonrió Lily.

Y cómo lo hacemos?

No se supone que tu eres el bueno en encantamientos?

Nop, ese es Remi – dijo Sirius con desparpajo.

Que no me llames Remi... – dijo éste con voz cansada y alzando los ojos al cielo.

Las dos chicas solo arquearon una ceja divertidas y se colocaron frente a la mesa. Lily frunció el ceño y dijo con voz profunda "Potio revelate" Tres copas comenzaron a brillar levemente y Lara las hizo levitar y las trajo hasta ellos. Sirius pidió a los elfos que se llevaran las demás, lo que hicieron con presteza.

Lily, eres fantástica – dijo James con una mirada cariñosa.

Gracias – contestó ella sonrojándose un poco "Diablos como me siga mirando así ni venganza ni leches"

Qué hacemos ahora?

Señoritas – Sirius sonrió y se inclinó – Permítannos.

Las chicas les miraron extrañadas mientras cada uno de los merodeadores echaba un hechizo a una de las copas. Empezaron a brillar las tres con una luz de dstinto color. Una verde, otra roja y una de un tenue color azul. James soltó una exclamación de triunfo y Sirius y Remus sonrieron.

Y bien?

Pues, preciosa, hemos dado con nuestra copa.

Cual? – preguntó Lara

Cómo? – inquirió Lily a la vez

Un increíble hechizo obra del magnífico intelecto de los merodeadores... – comenzó SIrius

... o sea sé, nosotros – terminó James

Lily alzó una ceja irónica y Lara miró al cielo como si implorase paciencia. Ahora sólo les faltaba que esos dos se pusiesen a darse palmaditas en la espalda. Por suerte, estaba Remus, que con una sonrisilla provocada por el desmesurado ego de sus amigos, les explicó que era.

Es un hechizo que inventamos, sirve para identificar el tipo de poción que es. Se puede utilizar en cualquier cosa que haya contenido o contenga una poción.

Nos ha salvado de unas cuantas bromas de los Slytherin.

Por los colores se saber para que sirve la poción, - continuó Remus – y por el tono del color que tipo es exactamente. El verde es para pociones curativas, y este tono indica que es para catarros, alergias, gripes o resfriados. El azul representa una poción de fuerza o confianza o ... – Remus calló mirando a las chicas.

O?- preguntaron intrigadas.

Virilidad – los dos morenos estallaron en risas mientras las chicas enrojecían un poco y alejaban sus manos de la copa – Me gustaría saber quién la toma.

Podría ser de fuerza... – arguyó Lily.

No, el tono es muy característico – rebatió James aún entre risas.

Pero... en el desayuno – dijo Lara débilmente.

Toda hora del día es buena, cielo – repuso Sirius, ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces el rojo... – desvió Lily el tema.

Sí, el rojo es para una poción de amor – acabó Remus.

Nos han filtrado bastantes, verdad James?

Ajá, pero como nunca la bebíamos, creen que somos inmunes.

Bueno, casi lo somos, no?

Lily miró exasperada a Lara y haciendo como que no estaban allí dijo

Como puede caber un ego tan grande en un cerebro tan pequeño?

Misterios de la vida.

Es que somos únicos muñeca.

No vueltvas a llamarme muñeca.

Y haced el favor de parar, par de arrogantes.

Me ofendes mi dama, - siguió James con una sonrisa - yo jamás...

Podemos volver al tema? – interrumpió con voz fría Remus, al que todavía no se le pasaba el enfado del todo y al que las continuas disputas de esos dos le estaban crispando los nervios.

Moony! Ya te hemos demostrado que no fue enteramente nuestra culpa!

No te cabrees, anda

Indefenso ante las caritas de perrito abandonado de sus dos amigos, él acabó por ceder y rió, aunque aún le preocupaba quién le habría podido poner eso en la bebida a Lisa. Cuando lo encontrase, atención CUANDO, le iba a dejar muy claro que a la rubia sólo se podía acercar él. Era en momentos así cuando agradecía la reputación de los merodeadores que habían traído James y Sirius respecto a las chicas. Al estúpido que lo hubiese hecho le iba a hacer pasar un infierno. Después, buscaría a reconciliarse con ella (NdA: No parece muy propio de Remusin, verdad p Pero: "por amor se hacen grandes locuras" o algo así XD)

Bueno, pues a menos que tengáis otro genial invento para identificar al que haya hecho la poción, estamos en un callejón sin salida – dijo Lara desanimada.

No del todo, no es tan fácil hacer una poción de amor – comentó James

Y sólo los alumnos de sexto y séptimo saben – siguió Remus.

Además, la poción era fuerte y los ingredientes para esas son raros, tendría que haberlos cogido del armario del profesor.

Entonces, si encontramos a alguien que los haya pedido... – dijo Lara

... o robado – especificó Sirius.

Sí, encontraremos al culpable – terminó Lily.

Y evitaremos que vuelva a intentarlo – la voz sombría de Remus les hizo sonreír a todos.


	10. Vengancitis

Lo sé, no tengo perdón!!!! He tardado milenios en actualizar!!!!!!!! y lo malo es que no tengo excusa u.u.

Pero en fin, más vale tarde que nunca, no?? Perdonadme, y espero que disfrutéis!!! Y aunque no me lo merezca, dejadme reviews, pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

**10-Vengancitis**

Brote súbito de ánimos de venganza en las mentes de varios y

diversos individuos a la vez.

Lily y Lara entraron en su cuarto para no encontrar a Lisa ahí, y solo oyeron unos ruidos extraños que provenían del baño. Lily, intercambiando una mirada con su amiga morena, se acercó y tocó dos veces, diciendo:

Lisa, estás ahí.

Lily? Sí, estoy aquí. No entréis, tengo esto patas arriba.

Qué haces, Luna? – inquirió la morena curiosa.

Estoy intentando hacer una nueva poción para alisar el pelo.

Se oyeron más ruidos y la rubia salió del baño, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor, el pelo recogido en un moño y ataviada únicamente por una camiseta gigante. Cerró tras ella para evitar que saliese el humo del baño y sonrió a sus amigas.

Es bastante complicada.

No, si ya, tienes el baño hecho un desastre!

No te preocupes, para la noche, estará perfecto.

Bueno, qué tal estás?

Pfff, aún sigo cabreada, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

Bueno!! Hemos descubierto que los merodeadores no tienen toda la culpa. Y desde luego, Remus es inocente del todo…

Les estáis defendiendo!!! – exclamó Lisa con reproche.

Es que ellos no querían que pasase eso!

Y qué?? Tampoco lo detuvieron y podían haberlo hecho!!!

Cielo, tienes que ser más comprensiva – dijo Lara – No es por nada, pero los chicos son muy visuales; y al verte así bailando sobre la mesa, considerando que, según ellos, estás tremenda, pues se quedaron perdidos en la ensoñación.

Además, fue Remus el que primero reaccionó, y eso que ni siquiera le habías dicho nada.

…. Eso es cierto – admitió la rubia.

Y es la primera vez que veo a Remus gritar.

Venga ya!

No es broma, Luna, Remus jamás había alzado la voz. Y desde luego, nunca se había encarado a sus amigos como nos han contado que lo hizo.

Vaya… Bueno, podría perdonarles.

Podrías?

Vale – rió la rubia – debería. Pero aún no, que sufran un poco. Y cómo es eso de que no tienen toda la culpa?

Lily y Lara le contaron a su amiga lo que habían descubierto con los merodeadores, y cuando Lisa se enteró, se quedó atónita, preguntándose quién podría querer ponerle una poción de amor en el desayuno. Elaborando unas hipótesis cada vez más enrevesadas e inverosímiles, pasó la tarde; y llegó la noche, en la que por fin todo el mundo se fue a la cama. Elisabeth se quedó en su cama, mirando al techo, esperando que cayese la noche, para poder tramar su venganza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el cuarto de los merodeadores, Remus tramaba un plan para vengarse del imbécil que hubiese intentado enamorar a SU chica. Mientras los dos morenos se reían, y le decían:

Moony, pídela salir. Ya sabes que nadie se mete con una novia de un merodeador.

Cómo quieres que la pida salir si en estos momentos nos odia?

Bueno, pues resuelve el misterio, véngate y luego le pegas un morreo del tres y os hacéis novios – dijo Sirius tan pancho.

Paddy, no sé como diablos has llegado a tener tanto éxito con las mujeres. Eres un patán!

Jajaja, ya lo se Moony, estaba de broma. Tu estilo es mucho más de flores y chocolates y paseos bajo la luna.

La luna, ya.

Venga, Moony, - dijo James, matando con la mirada a Sirius, que ahora se arrepentía de haber hablado – prohibido deprimirse.

Bueno. Es verdad – dijo el lobo con energía – Tengo que preparar una venganza. Y vosotros me vais a ayudar!

Por supuesto! Van a ver lo que pasa cuando te entrometes en nuestros planes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Van a ver lo que pasa cuando se cruzan en el camino de un Malfoy!!! – exclamó cierto rubio en la sala común de Slytherin.

Snape le miró con una sonrisa sarcástica, viendo como el príncipe rubio de las serpientes iba de un lado a otro de la sala con pasos furiosos. Si le preguntasen que hacía en esa reunión, él diría que ciertamente, ayudar al rubio a conseguir a su nuevo capricho no le importaba en absoluto. Pero, ahora Lucius quería vengarse de los merodeadores, y si era para perjuicio de esos tres, se podía contar con el apoyo incondicional del moreno.

Y cómo vas a hacerlo?

Bueno, nosotros somos Slytherins – dijo él con una sonrisa malvada que demostraba que ya tenía algo tramado – no nos dedicamos a hacer bromas pueriles como esos imbéciles. No, nosotros tenemos más clase. Y cómo puede uno herir a un merodeador? Atacando su corazón. Y ese corazón tiene nombre, y apellido.

Pretendes atacar a Evans y a Sheirall?

Exacto

Y qué pasa con Lupin? Que yo sepa no ha demostrado ningún tipo de preferencia por ninguna chica (nda: Estos dos están ciegos o qué? Claro que prefiere a Lisa, x Dios)

Bueno, a Lupin ya le buscaremos algo. Tampoco me importa nada; es a esos estúpidos de Black y Potter a los que les tengo ganas. Seguro que fueron ellos.

Y? Qué piensas hacer?

Tengo un par de ideas en mente – sonrió malévolamente el rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lisa se despertó en mitad de la noche, y se aseguró de que sus amigas y sus compañeras estuviesen dormidas. Después, silenciosa como un lince, se dirigió al baño y se encerró en él, poniendo los hechizos silenciadores más fuertes que conocía en la puerta, y algunos de alarma por si a alguien se le ocurría hacer una visita nocturna al servicio.

Entonces se concentró en el caldero de la poción que había escondido y que seguía hirviendo a buen ritmo. Sólo le faltaba el último toque. Sonrió; aquella poción venía en un antiguo libro de su casa, y era un brebaje que producía alergia a lo que se quisiese. Se solía usar mucho en tiempos antiguos en forma de venganza. Inocente, cierto, pero terriblemente efectiva. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Había hecho la poción de forma que durase tres días, y ahora, faltaba especificar a qué se quería tener alergia.

Acercó una bolsita y echó en la poción cosas de lo más diversas: un peine, un espejo de mano, un cabello suyo, largo y dorado, un pintalabios y unas braguitas de encaje. Todas las cosas increíblemente femeninas y propias de mujeres. La poción soltó muchas burbujas y siseó un buen rato, hasta que finalmente, brilló rosada y finalmente quedó completamente transparente.

Sonrió, y se fue a las cocinas; era increíble que en el poco tiempo que llevaba en aquel colegio hubiese ido tantas veces a dicho sitio. Allí encontró preparadas las mesas, que reproducían las cuatro del gran comedor, con los platos y las copas. Encontró el lugar en el que se solían sentar los merodeadores y bañó las copas y los platos en aquella poción que traía. Esta se activaba al contacto, y era muy improbable que los merodeadores cambiasen sus costumbres justo al día siguiente. Sonrió maliciosamente y salió de las cocinas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los merodeadores seguían discutiendo en su cuarto, que compartían ellos tres solos, ya que al ser ocho chicos en Gryffindor en aquel curso, cinco ocupaban un cuarto completo, y a ellos les habían dejado un cuarto para ellos solos. Así que ahí seguían, sin molestar a nadie, discutiendo sobre el tema que les ocupaba actualmente: quien había fastidiado su broma.

Vamos, Prongs, piensa un poco – dijo Remus fastidiado – es imposible que Diggory halla echado la poción en el cáliz de Lisa.

Pero podría haberlo echado en el de Lily, y luego ellas se habrían cambiado de sitio y entonces se lo habría tomado Lisa y…

Prongs, olvídate ya de Diggory!!! Estás obsesionado con él.

Y él y Lily son sólo amigos, nada más – dijo Remus cansado.

Pero…

No, James, basta – dijo el licántropo con una voz seca – estamos buscando a un chico listo y astuto, y lo suficientemente bueno en pociones como para hacer una amortentia. Yo apostaría por los Slytherin.

Snape!!!!! – exclamó Prongs.

Ugh! Pobre Lisa!! – dijo Sirius con disgusto – Mira que atraer a Snivellus.

Ugh! Es cierto.

No creo que sea Snape el que se sienta atraído por Lisa. Además, el jamás usaría un filtro de amor – dijo Remus pensativamente, y luego, se le encendió la bombillita, como dicen y miró a sus amigos – A ver pensar, alguien que se lo hubiese pedido a Snape…

Si lo sabes, dínoslo y acabamos antes!

No, pensad un poco. Alguien cercano a Snape, que haya manifestado interés en Lisa, alguien a quién no le importan los métodos para obtener lo que quiere, alguien que puede conseguir que Snape le haga una poción…

MALFOY!!!! – rugieron al fin los dos animagos.

Claro!! Cómo no se nos había ocurrido antes!! – exclamó Prongs.

Y después de lo que pasó en el tren!!

Bien… y qué hacemos ahora? – preguntó James

Vengarnos, obviamente – dijo el lobito con un brillo malicioso en los ojos – Se va a enterar ese rubio de bote de lo que sucede cuando te metes con el cerebro de los merodeadores.

No se si sentirme insultado – susurró Sirius a James algo asustado ante la cara de su amigo.

Y es que muy pocos sabían que el cerebro en la sombra de prácticamente todas las bromas era Remus. Él nunca se implicaba demasiado, ni tomaba la iniciativa para comenzar una broma, él directamente soltaba ciertas "directrices" que sus amigos seguían con entusiasmo. Y ahora era la primera vez que tenía la mira puesta en alguien. Y ese alguien lo iba a pasar muy mal, pues todo el mundo sabía que no debía meterse con Remus Lupin, que podía humillar y hundir de la forma más completa a alguien sólo con las palabras.

Bueno, creo que las armaduras nos van a ser de gran utilidad – dijo malicioso el castaño mientras una idea iba tomando forma en su cabeza.

Qué has pensado, Remi? – preguntó Sirius algo temeroso.

Varias cosas, Paddy, y haz el favor de no llamarme Remi.

Vale, vale.

Necesitas ayuda?

Oh, por supuesto, vosotros dos me vais a ayudar.

Desde luego. A ver, cuenta.

Bueno, el plan es en tres pasos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lucius Malfoy era alguien peligroso, y ese hecho era conocido por todos en el colegio. Lisa no lo sabía cuando se enfrentó a él en el tren, pero el rubio solía hacer lo que le venía en gana en el colegio, y nadie hacía nada para impedírselo. Nunca se habían enfrentado los merodeadores y él, tal vez por que evitaron lo que sabían que sería una guerra abierta, tal vez porque nunca se presentó la ocasión. Pero el caso es que nunca habían llegado a verse las caras. Hasta ahora, claro. Al rubio le ponía muy nervioso y de muy mal humor que aquel terceto de pacotilla hubiese evitado ya dos veces que consiguiese a Lisa. Y no es que estuviese enamorado o algo, eso era para débiles, era sólo que se moría por tenerla, por poseerla.

Lucius llamó a Crabbe y Goyle, algo así como sus matones de confianza (nda: esto parece la mafia n.nU) y les encargó, con una sonrisa torcida, un sencillo pero delicado trabajo. Ellos dos asintieron, y Lucius les despidió sin más contemplaciones. Mañana iba a ser un día espléndido para él, pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente amaneció en calma, con el cielo brillante, como pocas veces ocurría en invierno, y el frío se hacía sentir en todo el colegio. Lisa se despertó de muy buen humor, y siendo domingo, se vistió con una túnica, que no era la del colegio, que le favorecía mucho, de color azul cielo. Dejando su pelo rubio suelto en ondas por su espalda, se puso la capa a juego para abrigarse del frío y bajó a desayunar con sus dos amigas, que miraron asombradas lo bella que se había puesto aquella mañana.

Al llegar al gran comedor, los comentarios y murmullos, las miradas y los ojos ávidos siguieron la magnífica silueta de la rubia. Esta, aceptó a sentarse junto a los merodeadores, que ya estaban allí. Ellos la miraron apreciando su belleza, y uno en especial se la quedó mirando, perdido en una ensoñación.

Buenos días – dijo ella, algo fría

Hola, Lisa, qué tal estás? – consiguió articular finalmente Remus.

Bien, gracias.

Y viendo que la conversación se quedaría allí, Lara y Lily comenzaron a charlar de cualquier cosa, secundadas por Sirius. El desayuno transcurrió así tranquilamente, hasta que los merodeadores comenzaron a sentirse mal. Al principio fue una especie de embotamiento, y se les congestionó la nariz. Empezaron a estornudar, ruidosamente, y a toser, tanto que finalmente, alertaron a las chicas, que se preocuparon por qué les pasaba. Lily y Lara les dijeron de esperar un momento, y fueron a pedir una medicina a una compañera, y Lisa se apartó bastante de ellos. Instantáneamente los merodeadores se sintieron mejor. Dejaron de toser y estornudar, y se miraron extrañados. Y fue entonces cuando volvieron las dos chicas con pastillas. Y todo comenzó de nuevo. Lisa sonrió irónicamente y dijo con duro sarcasmo.

Qué pasa? Ahora os dan alergia las chicas? – todos se volvieron a mirarla atónitos, y Lily y Lara, sospechando, se alejaron de ellos. Los síntomas cesaron de inmediato.

Pero qué??!! – exclamó Sirius.

Lisa? Qué? – exclamó Prongs

El código de Hammurabi, chicos – sonrió ella – cuando os recuperéis tal vez hablemos.

Y diciendo esto, se alejó. Los chicos estaban furiosos y fastidiados. Se volvieron hacia Remus, que parecía el más afectado por el hecho de que Lisa se vengase así de ellos.

Qué diablos es el código de Hammurabi??? – exigió saber Sirius.

Es el texto jurídico más antiguo del mundo muggle – explicó Lily – su máxima más conocida es: "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

Vaya – fue lo único que atinó a decir James.

Supongo que lo merecemos – dijo tristemente Remus.

Oh, Rem, tú no te lo mereces – exclamó Lara acercándose, cuando lo hizo, los chicos comenzaron a toser y a estornudar, ella retrocedió y pararon.

Cierto, y creo que esto lo a hecho más para James y Sirius que para ti – dijo acertadamente Lily – Al fin y al cabo, tú no estás siempre tan rodeado de chicas como ellos.

Oh, no – gimió Sirius

Y cuánto tiempo durará esto?

No lo sabemos, intentaremos indagar.

Vale, gracias.

Y las chicas se fueron, intentando no verle el lado gracioso al asunto, hasta que, en medio de las escaleras, la imagen de los tres estornudando como locos les vino a la mente, y una risa les vino a la boca, seguida de otra, y de otra. Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, estaban muertas de risa, apoyadas la una en la otra. Y así fue como se las encontró Lisa, que se las quedó mirando como si estuviesen las dos locas.

Se puede saber que os pasa? – preguntó la rubia con voz jocosa

Tu… tu venganza contra los chicos – rieron las dos – Muy buena, de verdad, muy buena.

Sí, pero tendrías que haber dejado a Remus fuera de esto.

No, eso le pasa por quedarse mirándome el escote.

Bueno, y cuanto tiempo piensas tenerles así?

Tres días

Tres días!!!! Sirius no aguantará.

No tendrá más remedio que hacerlo. – dijo ella con una sonrisilla de satisfacción.

Es fantástico – rió Lara

Oh, sí, ahora no nos va a ser nada complicado mantenerles alejados de las zorronas que les rondan – dijo Lily.

Lils!! Ese vocabulario – exclamaron las otras dos, imitando a la madre de la pelirroja. Y acto seguido, se echaron a reír de nuevo. Que se le iba a hacer, les había dado la risa tonta.

Las tres chicas se dirigían hacia un aula que habían descubierto hace poco y que habían arreglado para poder estar allí sólo las tres. Atravesando uno de los pasillos, se dieron cuenta de que las seguían, Lily comenzó el hechizo de los colgantes que les permitía comunicarse entre ellas, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que parecía que las seguían. Así que aceleraron el paso y doblaron rápidamente una esquina, volviéndose invisibles, esperando así ver quién las perseguía. Y cual fue su asombro al ver que eran Crabbe y Goyle seguidos de otros de los matones del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

_Qué diablos querrán estos cuatro?_

_Ni idea… tal vez no nos seguían._

_Sí, y por eso van encogidos como si fuesen la pantera rosa, no? – _la voz de Lily rezumaba sarcasmo.

_Solo era una idea_

_Pues si estos están aquí no es por iniciativa propia, eso seguro…_

_Malfoy – _dijo Lisa

_Y qué narices quiere?_

_Oye, y si ha sido Malfoy??!_

_El qué?_

_El que hizo la poción!!_

_Joder, es cierto!!_

_Y entonces se quiere vengar por que no funcionase._

_Y porqué se querría vengar de nosotras??Y ahora? – _preguntó Lisa – _Ya hace tiempo que le rechacé…_

_No se quiere vengar de ti… si no de los chicos – _exclamó Lily, comprendiendo todo de pronto.

_Cómo?_

_Claro, a los merodeadores no les atacaría de frente, ya sabéis cómo es. Pero quiere herirles, herirles de verdad, no con una broma._

_Y porqué narices vienen estos a por nosotras??!!! – _exclamó Lara cabreada.

_Porque Sirius y James pierden la cabeza por vosotras, idiotas!!_

_Y de Remus no se venga??_

_No creo, las bromas son de James y Sirius, todo el mundo lo sabe, además, no se sabe de ninguna chica de la que Remus esté enamorado. No ha sido muy obvio en su preferencia por Lise._

_De verdad crees que le gusto??_

… _Lisa, por favor._

_Vale, captado._

_Y qué hacemos con estos?_

_Esperar a que se vayan._

Y las chicas esperaron, hasta que los cuatro gorilas desaparecieron al otro lado del pasillo. Después, aún con el hechizo de invisibilidad, se dirigieron a su aula, y al llegar allí se sentaron en unos sofás, inmersas cada una en sus pensamientos, en silencio. Fue Lily la que rompió el silencio reinante.

Ha sido Malfoy.

Sí, eso ya lo sabíamos.

Y… qué hacemos?

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo tremendo en el vestíbulo, que estaba justo debajo suyo. Las chicas se miraron alarmadas y como una sola se levantaron y echaron a correr hacia el hall, esperando a ver qué era lo que ocasionaba tal ruido. Lo que encontraron allí no se lo hubiesen imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños. Lucius Malfoy entraba corriendo en el Gran Comedor, seguido por las armaduras del castillo, algunas sin un brazo o sin la cabeza. Lo más chistoso de todo el asunto era que las armaduras, que corrían detrás de él, le lanzaban insinuaciones y piropos a cual más verde y explícita. (nda: y no voy a ponerlas porque no es plan de empezar a poner aquí obscenidades)

Vaya, Malfoy, no nos habías dicho de estas inclinaciones tuyas – dijo Remus, apoyado en una pared, con una sonrisa malévola.

TÚ!!!!!!!!!!!!! – rugió el rubio, al parecer desquiciado. En esas, se despistó por un segundo, y la más cercana de las armaduras le pellizcó el trasero, provocando las risas de muchos. Cabe decir que después de eso, salió despedida y explotó en pedacitos en el aire, cortesía de la varita del rubio.

Mmm yo qué, Malfoy?

Has sido tú? –preguntó venenoso el Slytherin, con una voz que prometía venganza y dio escalofríos a muchos.

Podría ser, culebrilla – dijo el licántropo impertérrito.

Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno

Yo ya he visto el infierno, - contestó el joven con un fulgor en los ojos y una voz gélida - y te aconsejo que no te metas conmigo, Malfoy, puedes acabar muy mal.

Tú, maldito…

Que te vaya bien con tus admiradores, culebrilla.


End file.
